Why did you come back?
by Kisata-chan
Summary: Sasuke is back and he's still coldhearted but when he finds out Sakura might not love him anymore. He experiences a feeling he's never felt before. Plus Sakura is hanging with Neji a lot. Is this a relationship or just friends. NejixSakuraxSasuke.
1. Chapter 1 Why did you let him back

Why did you come back?

_Italics – flashback_

Normal – Present

Chapter 1

"Ok you've proven your point." Tsunade said disgusted as Sasuke dropped Orochimaru's head on her desk. "Your free to go, except I'm going to have anbu watch you for a few weeks or so." The hokage said while waving him out the door. "Whatever." He said.

The hokage sighed as she knew that he was just as cold-hearted as he was before he left. Her apprentice wasn't going to be pleased knowing he's back in the village.

Sasuke's Flashback

"_I'll let you back into the village if you bring me back the head of Orochimaru, k?" Tsunade offered as she looked at Sasuke with a drunken face. Sasuke was a little surprised to know that the godaime was able to come up with something like that when she was drunk. Sasuke walked out the door escorted by some anbu. It was really late in the night and barely no one was awake. _

"_I doubt he'll bring back the head." One of the anbu said as sasuke was walking away from the village._ "_I don't know he was one of the strongest of the rookie nine before he left the village. Also he's been training under Orochimaru for almost 3 years." The other anbu said. "I guess, but my question is if he'll be able to kill his sensei." The anbu that had spoken before said._

End Sasuke's Flashback

' I proved those anbu wrong.' Sasuke thought as he remembered the conversation between the two anbu.

"Hey Sasuke-teme you're back!!!!" Naruto yelled almost blowing Hinata's ears off. "Come eat some ramen with us!" Naruto said ordering another bowl of ramen.

' Why does he eat that stuff?' Sasuke thought looking at the ninja shoving it in is mouth. 'But I guess he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't.' He thought grabbing a seat and ordering some ramen. 'Why is Hinata with Naruto? Last time I saw her she wouldn't even go near him without fainting or blushing.' Sasuke thought looking at the couple.

"Hey Sakura-chan look who came back!!" the yellow-haired ninja yelled. "It's Sasuke, why don't you come sit down with us and have some ramen." He said.

'Oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me he was back.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Well I'm not sitting with them I'll just have to make up and excuse.' She thought.

Sasuke turned around to see a pink haired girl looking at Naruto. 'Oh god here come the hugs and everything.' He thought.

"Sorry Naruto, another time I'm busy right now. See you later Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun." Sakura said walking away fairly quickly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" Why the hell did you let him back into the village!!!" Sakura screamed and the person who was almost like a mother to her. But that wasn't crossing her mind at the moment. "He deserved a second chance, I thought." Tsunade answered her. "He got rid of Orochimaru for us. We don't have any threats know except for the Akatsuki." The Hokage stated. "You knew what I was going through. Just to get him out of my head was one of the hardest things I had to do. Training, studying, working at the hospital and yet you let him back into my life. To think I thought of you as an idol." Sakura said barely above a whisper exiting the room.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she heard the door click. "Long day." Someone said from behind her. Of course the hokage had felt his chakra before he entered the room. "You have no idea." She said turning around in her chair to face none other than kakashi. She let out another sigh as she saw he was reading that stupid Icha Icha book

"What happened to Sakura?" He questioned the lady, putting the book away. "Oh, Sakura blew up at me because I let sasuke back into the village." The hokage said turning back around in her chair to finish up some paperwork. "So it isn't a rumor then." Kakashi said.

"You have anbu watching him right?" he asked. "of course what kind of hokage do you think I am." She said a little shocked. "I don't know, one that gets drunk a lot." Kakahsi stated noticing that Tsunade was looking at the bottom right drawer where the sake was.

"Is that all you came to talk to me about?" she questioned him wanting to get off the topic. "No, here's that scroll that was stolen," he said handing it to her. "and I heard more rumors about akatsuki being in the area." Kakashi said pulling our the pocket book once more. "Thank you, I have been told about that from others as well. You are free to go." Tsundae said waving her hand at him and reaching for the drawer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura yelled to know one. 'Why did he have to come back no good dirty rotten coward? He's a traitor.' Sakura screamed in her head. 'He doesn't belong here, he left and shouldn't have been let back in. He's a traitor.' She thought again while throwing a book that went sailing across the room, hitting her mirror and cracking it. "Why," sakura said out loud this time. Tears were threatening to fall and she couldn't hold them back anymore. "Why did he come back?" She said falling to her knees and letting the tears roll down her face. "Why?" She said one more time before walking out of the bedroom.

'That is my question as well Sakura' A tall figure with a mask covering is right eye thought as he leaped off the side of the house and into the darkness. 'I'll check on her in the morning to make sure she's ok.' Kakashi thought.

Ever since he had found Sakura on her bathroom floor bleeding a few days after sasuke had left he made sure that she was doing ok. Sakura never knew that kakashi was outside her window because he was excellent at masking his chakra. He came to her house just make sure she was alright. This time was different though.

Tsunade and Kakashi were like father and mother to her. About a week and a half after sasuke had left she got a letter saying that her parents had died on a mission. They were murdered by some unknown bandit's that were really good. Sakura was so depressed after she got that letter. She wouldn't eat, locked herself in her room for most of the day and only came out to go to the washroom. She knew resorting to suicide wouldn't solve anything so I guess that was one good thing. She eventually overcame it along with forgetting about sasuke. A person she never wanted to think of again.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Gathering

Chapter 2-team gathering

'Things have changed a lot since I've been here.' Sasuke thought. 'Well sort of Naruto's still the same, but it looks like Hinata and Naruto are going out now. What was Sakura's problem today she didn't squeal or anything when she saw me, and when did she start adding the "kun" to Naruto's name too. She didn't even acknowledge my presence either when she was leaving.' Sasuke thought walking into the kitchen opening the fridge. There was nothing. He would have to remind himself to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

'Stop it you're getting too full of yourself.' He thought. 'you've been gone for almost 3 years. Maybe she got over you' Sasuke kept thinking while stripping and getting into bed.

'I didn't even like the attention she gave me when we were younger. So why am I worrying?' he thought while his eyes began to droop. 'I'll think about it in the morning.' Sasuke drifted off into disturbing slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HEY SAKURA, ARE YOU IN THERE?!!!!" Naruto yelled from the doorstep. "Keep your voice down, Naruto." Sakura warned Naruto opening the door and looking at him with a glare. "Oh, Sorry." Naruto said in a quieter voice.

"Kakashi-senei said to meet him at the bridge today for training." Naruto said. "But we never train with him anymore." Sakura said surprised. "I know it's weird, but he said that he didn't have a mission and thought we should get together." Naruto said getting excited. "Fine, just give me a few minutes." She said turning her back to him while leaving the door open. Naruto walked in and closed the door. "Don't even think of peaking either." Referring to what had happened last time. "Haa,Haa Don't worry Sakura-chan." Naruto said relishing the sight of last time.

Naruto's flashback

"_Forehead girl hurry up you're gonna make us late" Ins called from downstairs. "Shut up Ino-pig, we still have an hour and a half and I'm almost finished" Sakura called back. "Is she done yet?" The ninja in an orange suit said. They were getting ready to go to the ceremony of Gaara becoming the new Kasekage. _

"_She is taking way to long I'm going to get her." Naruto said impatient. "I wouldn't do that Naruto." Ino said. But being Naruto he ignored her. _

_ Unfortunately for her she was just walking out of the shower when he came up stairs not noticing she was in a towel, he grabbed her by the arm and the towel fell off. _

End Naruto's flashback

(you can kinda guess what happened)

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Sakura called to Naruto coming down the stairs in her training uniform. "K" Naruto replied.

The two ninja jumped out the door and started leaping across rooftops to get to the bridge. The ninja's were in complete silence the whole way there. Sakura was mostly thinking about why Kakashi was calling them to come and train all of a sudden. Naruto was thinking about well ramen as usual, but then his mind started to wander.

'I hope Sakura doesn't get mad when I pretend to have forgotten to tell her about Sasuke being there too, she ran away quickly and didn't even say hi to him and Ichiraku's yesterday.' Naruto thought quickly looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh well, sooner this is over I can go eat ramen!'

"Hey, Sasuke over here." Sakura heard Naruto call and looked at him with a death glare. "Sorry, I forgot he was coming." Naruto said. "I am so gonna kill you after this." Sakura said. Naruto winced at the hate in her voice and jumped a few feet away.

After about five minutes of waiting for their sensei Naruto realized the two hadn't said hi to each other yet. "Aren't you guys gonna say hi or something?" Naruto said getting annoyed with the silence. Sakura walked past Sasuke not sparing a glance at him while saying "Hello, Uchiha-san." "Hn" was Sasuke's usual reply. 'wait did she just call me Uchiha-san?' he thought shocked looking up to see her back moving away with her body.

"Naruto get your butt over here and spar with me." Sakura yelled to the form that was looking at the fish swimming past. "Yeah, finally something to do!" Naruto called jumping and skipping to where Sakura was.

The two got into their fighting stances and began. Naruto disappeared the moment they started. Sakura stood as still as a statue sensing for his chakra. There it was behind her. She dodged a few kunai coming her way and threw several shuriken in the direction of Naruto. He dodged them and performed bushin no justsu. Sakura fought off several of them until there was one left. She gave that one a punch and it disappeared. Sakura knew it wasn't the actual Naruto because she had felt his chakra in a tree to the side of her. She disappeared turning up behind him and gave him a punch. The fake naruto turned into a log. Damnit a substitution sakura thought.

Sasuke watched as their fight went on for another 15 minutes. He had to admit they both had gotten better. Sakura had really improved she was able to hit Naruto a few times which knocked the wind out of him and Naruto barely dodged a few kunai she had threw too. Also she had learned several knew jutsu's. Finally about after another five minutes Naruto pinned her to the ground. "Got cha" He said. Then Sakura rolled over so she had him pinned with a kunai to the throat. "Other way around." She said. "Sakura won this time Naruto" Kakashi said coming out from behind a tree.

"Don't even try this time Kakashi." Sakura said. "WHERE WERE YOU? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST A FULL HOUR NOW??!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh, no where just thought I'd sleep in an extra few minute's." Kakashi stated as it was no problem at all. Well apparently with Naruto it was a problem. "WHAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LAZ AROUND AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WHEN WE HAVE TO GET UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING." Naruto continued to scream.

Kakashi started to walk away from Naruto who was still screaming at him as saying something like "you don't walk away from me, get back here, COWARD." "Okay Naruto and Sasuke get sparring I need to talk to Sakura." Kakashi said which shut Naruto up.

"What did you need to talk about?" Sakura asked a little curiously. "I was just wondering if you were okay." Kakashi stated looking at her with that one of his. The curiosity drained out of her when she realized what he was getting at. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry you would be the first to know if something was wrong." She said concluding the conversation as she started to walk away. "Okay, just wondering." She heard him say while also hearing a book being pulled out.

"Kakashi, why do you read that stupid orange book?" Sakura said. "I swear I'm gonna steal it and burn it one day." She said. "NO!!" Kakashi yelled from behind and looking a little frightened like she might actually try and steal the perverted book right then. Sakura gave a little laugh as she kept walking toward the bridge to watch the two ninja's finish their sparring.

Kakashi watched her walk away from over the top of his pocket book. He knew that he would be the first to know if something was ever wrong, but he still knew she was hurting about Sasuke and him coming back must be like hell all over again.

**Review pleeeeaaaazzzzzz i really want to know how i'm doing because this is my first one REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!! Hopefully i'll update soon. with school on again and homework and after school activities it's hard too find time. but i'll promise i'll update ASAP!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering Memories

Chapter 3 Remembering Memories

"Hey Sakura-chan where you going, I thought you were gonna come with me to Ichiraku's?" Naruto said starting to whine. "Sorry Naruto-kun I forgot I have to work today." Sakura said. "Work? Where do you work?" Sasuke asked a little confused. "I work at the hospital and treat patients now, Uchiha-san." Sakura said not looking at him.

'There she goes with that stupid uchiha-san again.' Sasuke thought has he watched her walk away. Sasuke started to walk up to her. He remembered that he needed to get groceries and if he was correct there was a store near the hospital where he could find food.

"What do you want?" Sakura said as she saw Sasuke walking beside her now. "I need to get groceries." He replied flatly. "Oh" Sakura answered.

The ninja walked in silence for awhile. They were nearing their destination's when a nurse Sakura knew has Alia came out and told them that the Hokage needed to see them right away.

"Alright everyone's hear know." Tsunade said as Sasuke and Sakura walked in. They both looked around to see who was there. Neji, Shikamaru, herself and Sasuke. This was obviously a misson.

"Okay, I have a mission for you. It may be hard or easy we are not sure how good these criminals are though." Tsunade said folding her arms on her desk. "The mission is to recover an ancient item that was stolen from Suna. They have ninja looking for them as well, but have been searching for 3 weeks they were last seen and have found nothing. You will travel to Suna and get more details from the Kazekage. You leave at dusk, be ready." Tsunade concluded.

"Great, now I have to go on a mission with Sasuke. At least Neji is there to talk to." Sakura thought as she was exiting the hokage tower. "Sakura, wait up!" Someone called to her. She turned around to meet a pair of white eyes. "Hey, Neji what's up." Sakura asked. "I need more kunai, so I was going to the store before it closes. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Neji stated. Sakura thought if she needed anymore and realized she didn't have very many left. "Sure." Sakura answered.

Sasuke saw Neji talking to Sakura about something. 'When did those to become close friends or more?' Sasuke thought. 'More than friends.' He thought again. As they were walking away, Sasuke remembered he still hadn't got some groceries. He was starting of in the opposite direction when he heard a small shriek come from behind. Sasuke turned around in time just to he Sakura falling. On instinct he ran towards her but didn't make it. Instead another pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist catching her before she hit the pavement. Those arms belonged to Neji. "You okay?" Sasuke heard Neji say. "Yeah, thanks Neji-kun" Sakura said with a genuine smile on her face. All of a sudden Sasuke had this feeling he couldn't describe. Like he wanted to be the one Sakura was smiling at.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sakura," Neji said looking forward. "Yeah?" Sakura said. "Another reason I wanted you to come with me to the store was because I needed to talk to you about something." He continued. "Oh yeah, what?" Sakura asked. "Are you okay with Sasuke being back?" Neji asked her. "No." Sakura said quietly. "Okay. Just wondering, because I don't really like him being back either." Neji said.

Sakura didn't answer him. She was thinking about something else. She was thinking about Neji and how when Sasuke left he was the one to help her through it the most. Unlike Kakashi and Tsunade who helped her but weren't around all the time because of work and missions. Neji was around most of the time when she needed someone to talk too.

Sakura's Flashback

_ Sakura was training out near the forest practicing targets. This was the only way she was able to not think about him. _

"_You've been at this for almost a week and a half" a voice said from behind her. Sakura flung around, kunai at hand ready for a fight with whoever it was. She lowered the weapon when she realized it was just Neji. "Why do you care? My training doesn't concern you." Sakura said turning back around. "So your just gonna train every day for the rest of your life with the exceptions of missions?" Neji asked her. "Like I said why do you care?" Sakura asked getting irritated. _

"_I've seen you out here every day for a week and a half and I know why you're out here too. It's the only way you can forget. Forget about him and your parents." Neji said. "You want to know why I know? It's because I had the same problem a while back." Neji kept on going. "Shut up." Sakura said with venom in her voice. "Why should I?" Neji said. " I don't want to hear any of it." Sakura said. Her voice was starting to waver. She couldn't cry infront of him. Not Neji _

"_When my father died, I didn't want to think about him and thought it was my fault he died," Neji said. "I trained and trained to get stronger, but it got me no where. It maybe accomplished my goal of becoming stronger Even after I was strong I still thought I wasn't good enough. It didn't heal the whole in my heart either. After fighting Naruto I realized that I still had family and that was Hinata. I apologized to her for the way I treated her and told her I would protect her with my life as I was supposed to do from the very start." Neji continued. "You know what she said to me?" He said. "What?" Sakura answered. "She said. 'I'm also sorry Neji-kun that you were born into the branch family.'" Neji concluded. _

"_And what does any of that have to do with me?" Sakura asked. "It tells you that we are the same and that I am going to help you with your problem as Hinata helped me with mine." Neji said. "What if I don't want your help?" Sakura said walking away. "You will accept my help weather you like it or not because I have also fallen for you." Neji said. Sakura turned around with a shocked expression on her face, also seeing Neji with a small blush on his face. "So the Hyyuga prodigy finally crushed his pride." Sakura said with a slight chuckle. Neji looked away. _

End Sakura's Flashback.

"Sakura, are you ok? You look a little pale." Neji asked stopping infront of her with a concerned face. "oh, sorry I was just thinking." Sakura said smiling at him. "What were you thinking of?" Neji asked. "Just about the time when you crushed your pride and ego." Sakura said laughing. "Oh that." Neji said laughing too.

"Neji?" Sakura asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Thank you, for everything." Sakura said stopping to look at him. "What do you mean everything?" Neji asked. "Well you know. Like being there for me after my parents died and sasuke left and all the other things." Sakura said blushing a bit. "Oh, it was nothing." Neji said looking away from her face. She looked too beautiful standing in front of him. "No, it was something and I really appreciate." Sakura said turning his face back toward her. Sakura got on her tiptoes and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips. At first he was shocked, but responded to it. It wasn't their first kiss but he was always the one to give kisses never her. "Thank you." Sakura said softly. "Your welcome." Neji said.

"Well look at that," Sakura said "What?" Neji asked. "I guess we took a little too long." Sakura laughed as she pointed to the sign in the window of the supplies store. "Oh." Neji said chuckling. "We'll just come in the morning and get a few before we leave." He said. "I'll walk you to your house, ok" Neji said looking down at Sakura. "That's fine with me." Sakura said smiling at him.

**Ok i think this is one of my best chapters. I'm really proud of it . I'm trying to get the Chapters up as quickly as possible but a good author always takes her/his time! That my Hakuna Matata!!LOL. Thanx for the reviews i'm very happy that you guyz think i'm doing well SNIFF, SNIFF , ;; Cya later**


	4. Chapter 4 Mission Part 1

Chapter 4

Sakura and Neji were walking toward the gates the next morning when they saw Naruto go whizzing past them. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked a little concerned. "Nothing I was just running to the gates to go on my next mission." Naruto said huffing. "I didn't see you when Tsunade was telling us about the mission." Sakura said curiously.

"You two better hurry up soon, we're leaving." Neji called from a little ways up. "I was late, but when I got there Tsunade-sama explained it to me." Naruto explained while he and Sakura ran to catch up. "Oh, I see." Sakura said.

"Ok, I will make a plan when I know more about what were up against, but for know it's just the usual okay?" Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded their heads and started leaping into the forest outside of Konoha.

Sasuke watched as Neji and Sakura talked. Every now and then Sakura would laugh or smile, sometimes she would blush at something he had said. Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. 'Who said that no good bastard could talk to Sakura!' Sasuke thought as he continued to watch the two getting more furious every second.

"They're a good couple don't cha think?" Naruto said coming up to him. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked not showing the emotion he was feeling. "Oh yeah, I guess no one ever told you." Naruto said. "They've been going out for almost 3 years know." Naruto said as if there was nothing wrong. But to Sasuke there was. 'They've been going out ever since I left ,how did that happen' he thought. As if Naruto had read his mind he said, "Yeah, after you left Sakura was devastated, I guess Neji noticed this and helped her through it. Sakura didn't tell anyone how he actually asked her out. She just said it was the usual." Naruto continued oblivious to the Uchiha's emotion, because if you looked really hard you could tell the Uchiha was hurt.

They were at the front of Suna's gates within another hour. Sasuke had stopped looking at the couple even though it was really hard.

They were led my some ninja to the Kazekage's tower which was almost as big as the Hokage's in Konoha.

"Are you all here?" Gaara asked a little annoyed as they walked in. "Yes." Replied Neji, coming in last and shutting the door. "Lets' get this over with." Gaara said impatiently. "3 weeks ago an item called the Horizon Amulet was stolen from Suna. The item is very powerful, but we think the bandits just stole it from us to sell it for money because it is also worth a lot." Gaara said. "So you know what would happen if it fell into the hands of Akatsuki." Everyone nodded.

Gaara continued to ramble on about details, but Sasuke kept noticing how he would always make eye contact with Sakura for a few seconds and then look back down at documents that had to do with the mission. Sasuke could tell by the way he looked at Sakura he needed something. Was Sakura two-timing? No, she wouldn't do that she's too nice.

"That's everything." Gaara said. "Now, could you all please go, except for you Sakura. I need to talk to you." Gaara said grabbing her wrist and holding her back. Sasuke looked at Gaara then at Sakura. He left quietly but decided to listen, masking his chakra as best as he could.

"Wouldn't try it." Naruto said giving the Uchiha a warning face. "Sakura and Gaara are close." He said "You mean shes dating him too?" Sasuke said a little shocked. "No way, she doesn't two time. I meant that she's Gaara's family doctor. One time when her, Gaara, Temari and I went on a mission, Temari got really hurt and almost died but Sakura treated her and they got to the next village in time to save her life. This was also only about two and a half months after she started training with the Hokage." Naruto said calmly. "So Gaara only wants the best for his family. Since Sakura is the best ever." Naruto said walking away. "Wait what do you mean 'best ever.'" Sasuke asked confused. "Oh yeah you don't know that either." Naruto said laughing. "Sakura surpassed Tsunade in medical skills about 7 months ago." Naruto said. "You're so lucky you have me to explain things. Now can I go get some ramen?!" Naruto said impatiently with a scowl on his face. Sasuke nodded his head and started to follow him. Naruto was right though, Sasuke was lucky to have him to fill him in.

"So what do you want, Gaara?" Sakura asked. "It's Kankuro, he's been complaining of dizziness, double vision, slurred speech an--." "You don't have to go any further I know what it is." Sakura cut him off. "Tell him to get out of the black clothes, take off the puppet, rest for a while and drink lots of water, Okay" Sakura instructed. "ok, thanks" Gaara said turning back to his papers. "There's something else isn't there." Sakura said noticing the expression on his face. "Just be careful out there. I don't want you getting hurt." Gaara said not looking Sakura in the eye. "You know I always am." She replied with a smile.

"When she got back Shikamaru had made a plan and explained it to them." They were heading out right after the got some more supplies.

An hour later the team was ready to go. They were to search for a least three days and if they didn't find anything they were to report back to Suna. The team had been searching for 5 hours. It was starting to get dark and they would have to set up camp soon.

Sakura made dinner for everyone and after they had finished everyone went to bed except Neji who had volunteered to keep watch first.

Sakura climbed into the tent she had to herself. She was exhausted and was relieved she didn't have to keep watch first. She laid in her bed for a long time, but couldn't fall asleep. No matter how tired she was. She didn't know how long she had been awake but it must have been about 3 in the morning by know. Sakura climbed out of tent deciding that she would watch the fire for a bit.

There sitting on a log watching the fire was Sasuke. He had an emotionless expression on and was slouched over like he was about to fall asleep. "What time is it?" Sakura asked. "About 3:30." Sasuke said not sparing her a glance. "How long have you been out here?" Sakura asked another question. "2 hours." He replied obviously getting annoyed by her questions. "I see, I can take over know if you want. I haven't fallen asleep since I crawled into the tent." She said. "Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura walked up to where the bucket of water was that she had gathered from the stream and started washing her face.

Sasuke watched as Sakura got up and walked towards the bucket of water. He had never noticed before but she had grown curves in all the right spots. Just as Sakura turned around from washing her face Sasuke tore his glare away. "So is it okay if I sit here for a bit?" Sakura asked him wonderingly. "Hn." Sasuke replied.

'Why do I always have to be like that?' Sasuke thought, mentally slapping himself. 'All she's trying to do is ask a question and be polite but I have to go and say 'hn' like it's the only word in my vocabulary. Sht, sht' Sasuke kept mentally slapping himself.

While Sasuke was beating himself up on the inside Sakura was thinking about the conversation she had between Sasuke the night he had left

Sakura's Falshback

_ Sakura was out at night because she couldn't sleep when she saw Sasuke with his pack on and realization dawned on her. _

"_What are you doing down her so late at night? Just taking a stroll?" Sasuke said nonchalantly. "In order to leave this village, you have to take this road." Sakura said. "Go home." Sasuke said walking past her._

"_Why?" Sakura said tears starting to fall down her pale cheeks. "Why won't you say anything to me?" Sakura said turning around to face his back. "Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?" Sakura said the questions spilling out._

"_Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke said catching Sakura by surprise. "I'm telling you that you meddle to much. Stop bothering me all the time." Sasuke said annoyed. _

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became Genin. The day the three-man teams were decided and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

_**Double flashback.**_

"_See he doesn't have any parents. Being alone he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly." Sakura said. "Lonliness… you can't compare to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents." Sasuke said dangerously. The naïve Sakura didn't understand what had happened and asked "What's the matter?" "You are annoying" he had said to her and then turned around walking away leaving a very shocked Sakura._

_**End Double flashback**_

"_I don't remember." The Uchiha said. "Of course, it was a long time ago, but it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…." Sakura said remembering the good days. "The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was terrible, but….but…even so…it was fun!" Sakura said tears threatening to start falling again. "I know what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one, neither you, nor me." Sakura said looking at the ground._

"_I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as a possible path, but despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living" Sasuke said. "I can't be like you or Naruto." Sasuke said._

"_Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?" Sakura asked desperately hoping he would take her with him. "Sasuke-kun you told me yourself being lonely is painful! I understand that so well it hurts! I have family and friends, but, if you leave, for me… to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" Sakura cried out, fresh tears strolling down her face and hitting the ground. _

"_From this point, new paths will start." Sasuke said very calmly. "I…I love you more than anything!" Sakura confessed "If you are by my side, I will make sure you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why I'm begging you! Please stay! I will help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please, stay here with me...if that's not possible, then please take me with you." Sakura said ending on a quiet note._

"_After all this time," Sasuke turned around "you're still annoying." Sasuke said and started walking away. "Don't Go!!!" Sakura yelled. "If you go, I will scream out loud and…" Sakura warned. All of a sudden Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behide her. "Sakura…Thank you." Sasuke said and then knocked her out gently placing her on the bench._

End Sakura's flashback

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "What did that thank you mean the night you left?" Sakura asked. Sasuke kept staring and the fire. He had heard her and was thinking about the question. "Uchiha-san," she asked "Shh…" Sasuke said he had suddenly sensed a different chakra. Then Sakura sensed it too. They both got into fighting stance. Sakura didn't have a clue who it could be, but for Sasuke he was sure he had felt this chakra before.

**Okay another chappie done. The flashback is right from the anime. Sienna Maiu your question answers.**

**1. Ya i meant to say dawn instead of dusk in chapter 3 and 2. The story i don't really know when it takes place i watch the anime and haven't gotten that far in the manga yet so sorry bout that. **

**Keep RxR'in and also sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 up i was just REALLY REALLY BUSY!!**

**ttyl tata for know!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Part 2 Kabuto's Plan

Chapter 5 Mission Part 2, Kabuto's plan

Sasuke and Sakura were as still as statues. Kunai's at hand ready for a fight. Sasuke could feel the chakra becoming closer and closer. Every time it came nearer Sasuke was able to recognize it more. Suddenly it came to him, It was Kabuto's chakra. "I thought I killed that pitiful excuse for a ninja.' Sasuke thought angrily. "Sakura, go get everyone up." Sasuke told her. She nodded and started backing away.

After Sakura had unzipped the tent she saw that everyone was already up. No shit they were trained to sense chakra's in their sleep.

Practically right after everyone and got out of the tent Kabuto and some bandits had jumped out into the opening.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you Sasuke?" Kabuto said practically reading Sasuke's mind. Kabuto was looking around to see what he was up against. Eyeing Sakura he said "See you brought a weak little girl along with you."

"She's already passed Tsunade in medical skills and can pack a powerful punch too. Take my word for it, so I would shut up if I were you." Naruto said eyeing the medical ninja with a glare.

"I don't really have time to talk. I'm busy." A bored Kabuto said.

Sakura was watching the way Kabuto was acting. He looked like he was nervous that they would find out something. Then she saw Kabuto's hand inside his pocket. There looked like there was a little bit of a gold chain coming out of the pocket. It didn't take long for Sakura to understand that he probably had the Horizon Amulet in the pocket. Sakura looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but they were too busy focusing on the bandits that were approaching.

"Hey doesn't that girl look like a lady I killed a while back?" A bandit with no hair and a long crooked nose asked. The ugly man was pointing at Sakura and the others were all nodding there heads. "Same colour of hair as the lady and same face as the man." Another bandit with a long mustache said.

Sakura diverted her attention from Kabuto to the bandits. She realized that they were talking about her and registered in her mind what they had just said. Her eyes grew wide as she realized these were probably the bandits that killed her parents.

"I am so gonna kill you!!!" Naruto yelled lunging for the man with no mustache.

Sakura took one look at the man with the crooked nose and ran towards him. She gave him one good punch in the face and then stuck a kunai in his leg and one in his arm. She threw 5 shurikens at him and knew that he would be dead in less than five minutes from all the blood loss he was losing quickly. His buddies wouldn't be able to help him no matter how hard they tried. Sakura took a look around and saw that her comrades were engaged in fighting with the other bandits.

Naruto was killing off at least three, Neji was fighting two as was Sasuke. Everyone else was fighting one. She hadn't noticed how many there were, since she had been concentrating on Kabuto. Wait, Kabuto where'd he go?

Sakura looked around and saw a flash of grey hair disappear behind a tree. 'Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily.' Sakura thought as she followed the medical nin.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had left to follow Kabuto. He decided after he finished off these two goons he would run after her. Kabuto may be weaker in medical skills than him but he still knew how to fight.

Sakura was catching up to the ninja, suddenly his chakra disappeared and she stopped in her tracks to see if she could sense it better. She turned around in time to block a kunai aimed for her throat with one of her own.

"Better that I thought you would be and quick reflexes too." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Well, I do physical training to as well." Sakura replied. "What are you busy doing Kabuto. Orochimaru's dead know so what are you going to do." Sakura asked the ninja that had disappeared.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kabuto said from somewhere in the trees. "An ninja that has preformed the Immortality Skill is never dead. I only need this amulet and a few other items and he will come back to life." Kabuto said chuckling.

"That's impossible. Sasuke even brought back his head as proof." Sakura said throwing kunai to a specific spot in the trees.

"Oh, anything is possible if you set your mind to it my dear." Kabuto said showing up behind her and plunging a kunai threw her stomach. The body stalled for a bit before turning into a log.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Sakura said appearing on a nearby tree branch. She preformed some hand signs and said "Bushin no Justsu!" Four Sakura's appeared.

Kabuto started fighting the Sakura's and within 5 minutes all of them were gone.

'So she's hidden herself.' He thought to himself. "Very impressive, for the girl I thought would never make it past Genin." He called out mockingly.

Unfortunately for Kabuto those few seconds he used to talk were enough for Sakura to turn up behind him and start using Match Punch. "Taren Ken!" She whispered and started throught punches at Kabuto. The punches were coming so fast Kabuto couldn't tell where they were coming from.

Kabuto fell to the ground. He had been able to block his face from the punches but by shielding himself had broken his left arm. 'This girl is better than I thought.' Kabuto said to himself. Kabuto forced his arm up and did some hand signs.

Sakura thought he was going to do a ninjustu but then found herself in a place that had many graves. She then realized that this was a genjustu. She started to walk in one direction and remember that this was an illusion but something pulled on her wrists. She looked up to see that her arms we being held. Also her legs and the rest of her body were bound with strings. They were as tough as chakra strings but didn't look like it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, STOP IT!!!!!" Sasuke heard someone scream. 'Shit!' he thought knowing it was Sakura. He ran as fast as he could to where the scream had come from. Sasuke landed on a tree branch. He could see Sakura suffering a little ahead of him. He preformed his fire ball justu and aimed it for Kabuto.

Kabuto suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He let the genjustu go and turned around in time to see huge balls of fire coming straight for him. He jumped but not soon enough. The fire caught him, scorching him. He fell to the ground unable to move but still consious.

Sakura walked toward him. She looked down upon Kabuto with her pale and sweating face. "Go to hell." She said. "I'll meet you there soon, Sakura." He said right before she plunged a kunai threw his chest.

Sasuke watched as Sakura wavered back and forth. She walked towards him practically stumbling over each step. Sakura finally gave way and fell to the ground. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and looked down at the unconscious girl.

He noticed the cuts and bruises on her body. She had used up a lot of her chakra, thank goodness it wasn't enough to put her in harm of losing her life. Even with all her bruises she still looked very beautiful.

Sasuke jumped back to the campsite with Sakura in his arms all the while thinking about what Kabuto had said.

Flashback

_ Sakura walked toward him. She looked down upon Kabuto with her pale and sweating face. "Go to hell." She said. "I'll see you there soon, Sakura." Kabuto's dying words were._

End Flashback

Sasuke just thought that there was something more behind those words.

**Sorry MistyShadowSpy Itachi wasn't in this chappie but maybe i'll fit him in. Anyways i thought this was a good chapter because it showed that Sasuke cared for Sakura's well being. I'm not very good at explaining his feelings but i try. Also keep RxR and if you have any ideas you can tell me if you want. TTYL TA TA FOR NOW!!!! LOL. Also i'll try and have the next chappie up soon. Bye remember Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 Another Pride Crushed

Chapter Six Another Pride crushed

Sakura woke up finding herself wrapped in bandages. There were a few around her wrists and on her forearms. She sat up and stared out the window trying to remember what had happened before she blacked out.

She remembered telling Kabuto to go to hell and then walking toward someone and falling, but not feeing the impact.

"Your up now. How do you feel?" A voice came from the door. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke settling into a chair to her right.

"Fine." Sakura said. "How did I get here?" She asked Sasuke turning her head away from him to look at the white bedsheets.

"I carried you back to the camp and then Neji carried you to the hospital." Sasuke stated calmly.

Sakura didn't reply she was still thinking about what had happened back in the forest. She couldn't help but think she had forgotten something.

Sasuke was starting to get worried. She had been sitting staring at her bedsheets for a few minutes now not saying anything. Before Sasuke was about to ask her if she was sure she was okay her head shot up.

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded. "Um… I think they're in the bathroom." Sasuke said looking cool and collected in appearance but was actually surprised by the question.

Sakura got up out of her bed and ran to the bathroom, she looked in her pocket. 'Good it's still there.' She thought as she started to put her clothes on. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed and ready to go to Gaara.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sasuke asked. "None of your concern." Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke both turned their heads to hear a voices coming from outside the room. "Yes, I told the Kazekage that we would resume our mission after Sakura woke up." The voice said. Sakura recognized the voice as Neji's "Could you give my thank you to Sakura when she wakes up." The other voice said. "Yes." Neji replied.

The conversation ended and Sakura saw the door open. Neji's whte eyes met with her jade ones. "Sakura, you're awake!!" Neji said relieved. "Yes Neji and you don't have to worry about resuming the mission." Sakura said while pulling out the amulet. "Good, I didn't want to continue this anyways." He said all signs of emotion erased from his face when he saw the Uchiha in the room.

Sakura started to walk out of the room when Neji called to her. "Sakura, Kankuro thanks you for curing him." Neji said. She nodded and walked out the door, heading for Gaara.

Sasuke stared at Neji. He was still his rival and he hated the way he glared at Sakura. Sure he was dating her, but for some reason Sasuke hated that. He couldn't help but think Sakura had given up on him. After all the time they had spent together as a team, but then again he had barely talked to her when they were younger and he had always pushed her away.

Sasuke got up and walked past the Huygga. As he was opening the door he heard Neji say. "If you ever hurt her again I'll kill you okay." Sasuke thought that he was referring to the time he had knocked her out, those many years ago, but little did he know how much more he had hurt her.

Sakura ran up to Gaara's office. She knocked on the door because she didn't want to disturb him if he was busy. "Come in." She heard him say. She opened the door to find him right in front of her.

"I thought you told me you would be careful." He said glaring at her. "So you wanted me to let the amulet get away." Sakura said giving him an equal glare. "Do you know how powerful Kabuto is." Gaara said raising his voice which is most unlike him. "He's dead now and it was just a few scratches. I don't know why you're getting so mad." Sakura yelled at him. "What if it had been something more. You used up almost 75 of your chakra." He said yelling too now. "Do you want your stupid amulet or not." Sakura said slamming the amulet onto the desk and turning around to leave. She was almost out the door when Gaara caught her wrist and turned her around.

"Look, I'm sorry I was just scared. Besides my brother and sister you're the most important person in my life. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do." He said looking at Sakura.

"Why do I always make guys crush their pride?" Sakura said chuckling. "Yeah, now all vou have to do is get the Uchiha." Gaara said joining the joke. "Doubt it. He's so hard headed." Sakura said. "Bye Sakura." Gaara called. "See you later, Gaara." She said walking out the door.

Gaara watched as Sakura walked out the door. He was thinking that sooner or later she probably would break his pride.

Sakura was practicing some taijustu out in the training grounds of Suna. Shikamaru had told them they would leave in an hour so they could do whatever they wanted. Without a second thought she had left to train.

Someone's arms wrapped around her waist and she immediately tensed up until she heard the voice. "Training again I see." Neji said from behind. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked questioningly. "I didn't hurt myself too badly." Sakura said smiling as he turned her around. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I was really worried. Not to mention how I felt when I saw you unconscious in Sasuke's arms." He said. "He didn't hurt you did he." Neji asked.

"No." Sakura answered calmly. "He just caught me after I blacked out." Sakura said reassuringly. She noticed the look in Neji's eyes that were telling her that he wanted to kill the Uchiha just for holding her.

"I think it's almost time to go." Sakura said trying to get out of Neji's hold, but he wouldn't let her go. She looked at Neji. "Can you let me go now?" She asked.

Neji looked at her, laid a kiss on her forehead and said "Never." A few seconds later he did let her go physically, but Sakura knew he meant he would never let go of her in his heart.

They were on their way back to Konoha. It would be late into the night before they got home. Shikamaru didn't want to set up camp, so he decided they would travel until they got home with only a few breaks.

Sasuke didn't find the trip back so hard. Except for that Naruto wouldn't shut up about how he beat the bandits into a bloody pulp (literally). Sakura wasn't talking with Neji so much because she was trying to get Naruto to shut up by giving him a few hits on the head.

Sasuke watched as Sakura tried to shut Naruto up and it reminded him of the times when they were younger and Sakura would do that. He wasn't just watching those two fight but also the way Sakura moved and looked. Sasuke had to admit he had feelings for her but didn't know how to show her and with her already having a boyfriend it was almost impossible.

"OWW Sakura-chan that hurts." Naruto whined. "Well then shut up we all know how you killed the bandits and we didn't really want to know in the first place." She said. Sasuke heard them bickering and he was brought back into reality. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched the two young adults. Supposedly young adults.

**Ok sorry this chapter was kinda short but you know i didn't have very many ideas in my head for this chapter it just kinda came to me. Plus the ending just seemed like a nice place to stop. Um... not much to say except i'm trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to talk more. I know it kinda seemed like Gaara and Sakura were together in this chapter but i was trying to show that Gaara cared for Sakura as family and he doesn't want anything to happen to her. I think i might change this story to M but i'm not sure tell me if you think i should. Also thanx for the reviews and keep them coming i really appreciate them. As usual i'll try and get the next chappie up as soon as possible and sorry if this one seemed to take a little long getting posted. Talk to ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7 A talk and Never Letting Go

Chapter 7 A Talk and never letting go

"SAKURA–CHAN!!!!" Naruto was running up the hill to where Sakura was standing. "What Naruto?" She said annoyed while pulling out a kunai from a nearby tree. It was obvious she was training. "Come with me to eat ramen." He said demandingly. "No." She answered. "Why not?" Naruto pouted and put a puppy dog face on. "because I've bought you ramen for the last week now." She said. "But…" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Here go knock yourself out." Sasuke said handing him some money. "Yes!!! Thanks teme." Naruto said running off in the direction of the ramen stand.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked turning to face him.

"Your saying you didn't want my help to get rid of the dobe." Sasuke said smirking. "Well… I don't know." She said defeated. Sakura started to walk back toward her house when Sasuke asked her to train.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back towards the town. They had trained for several long hours and were both exhausted. It was quiet, not a single word had been spoken between the two since they had stopped training.

Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke. She hadn't noticed but he was even more handsome than before he had left. He was more muscular and taller. She supposed he had gained the muscle training with Orochimaru. The thought still pained her to think he abandoned the village for the snake sannin.

They arrived at the fork in the path where they would split and go different ways.

Sakura looked down the way she would go and then she looked at the path Sasuke would take. It reminded her of that night so long ago when he said that they would take different paths.

Sakura accidentally let out a little laugh thinking of how stupid it was. Come on she was just going home and he was just going to his house.

Sasuke turned around when he heard a light laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked her. "What? Oh nothing." Sakura said. "No tell me." Sasuke insisted. He didn't want to have to go and he was really happy he got to hear her laugh. "I was just thinking of the day you said we would go different paths and now your back in Konoha." Sakura said. "Oh. I see." Sasuke said a little disappointed although he didn't show it. "Well I better get going." Sakura said walking away. Sasuke watched her retreating back and wished he could say something to make her stay but nothing came to mind.

Sakura crawled under the covers of her queen sized bed. She still lived in her parents house. She refused to move into a smaller apartment and sell the house after her parents died. She was hardly around with all the missions and work so the house had collected some dust over the years.

Sakura lay in bed thinking about all the things that had happened. Even though most nights she fell asleep very quickly, tonight was just one of those nights.

'Damnit why does Sasuke's face keep appearing in my head?' Sakura cursed in her mind.  
** "God your stupid." Inner Sakura said.**

'Where have you been the last 3 years?' Sakura asked her Inner self.

"**I went on a trip to Rock Country for 3 years. WHERE DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN." Inner Sakura screamed. "I'VE BEEN LOCKED UP IN YOUR HEAD DOING NOTHING. I only come out when I think there's something interesting to talk about like your love life." Inner Sakura stated. Calming down a tiny bit.**

'Hey, wait you said I was stupid. WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!' Sakura screamed at her inner self.

"**Well you can't see that you still love Sasuke." Inner Sakura said.**

'But I don't love him. I'm dating Neji now.' Sakura answered.

"**Dating isn't the same as loving." Inner Sakura said in that I-know-everything voice.**

'I'm never going to get some sleep with you. It would have been better if you stayed in your imaginary rock country.' Sakura told her inner self sarcastically.

Sakura got out from underneath her covers and jumped out her window. She was going to visit mom and dad.

Sasuke sat on the roof of his apartment thinking. He was obviously thinking about Sakura.

'Ok I finally figured out that I like her, but she's dating Neji now. You lost your chance Sasuke. She loved you when you were twelve. She doesn't love you now.' Sasuke thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of pink hair. 'What's she doing up?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke hopped off the top of his house and ran to where he saw her disappear. When he got their he saw her heading towards the cemetery.

'I might as well follow her. I'm not going to get to sleep anyways.' Sasuke said to himself.

Masking his chakra he followed her all the way to the corner of the cemetery. She stopped in front of two ordinary headstones. Sasuke hid behind a larger headstone a few meters away. He heard a sniff and that's when he realized that she was crying. It hurt him to know that she was crying and he wished he could go over and encircle his arms around her to let her know that she's not alone.

'My life sucks.' Sakura stated to herself.

**"Got that right." Inner Sakura said.**

'Would you shut up! Can't I talk to myself without anyone answering?' Sakura told her inner self angrily.

**"Fine I'll go away and won't answer you, but you know I'll hear everything anyway. I know everything you've thought over the years even if I haven't answered. **

Sakura's head shot up. She had felt a chakra, but it was covered up to quickly to identify it. She reached for her kunai but realized it wasn't their and she was still in her pj's.

"Calm down, it's just me." Sakura recognized the voice as Sasuke's.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" He asked her.

"Same." She answered him.

"So these are your parents' graves." Sasuke said taking his eyes off of Sakura to look at the two headstones. They read Hitomi Haruno and Kakirou Haruno.

"Yeah, they died a few weeks after you left." Sakura said. "I come here to think about stuff, but know that your hear I won't be able to think. God can't anyone leave me alone." She said irritated.

"What do you mean anyone. I'm the only you've talked to since we parted to go home. Was someone else talking to you." Sasuke said angrily getting the wrong idea.

"No, you're the only one I've talked to. I just meant…nevermind, Uchiha." Sakura said walking toward the exit of the cemetery.

"No, tell me and stop calling me Uchiha, you know me better than that." Sasuke said grabbing her wrist and turning her back towards him.

"Do I, you were gone for almost 3 years and why should I tell you anything. You're a bastard who left his village for a disgusting snake." She said finishing the last sentence on a quiet note. Sakura turned around and disappeared in a second.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. He had never heard her say anything mean to him. Although he knew he deserved it. He couldn't help, knowing it hurt him bad deep down. He turned around to go back home, knowing he'd be up the rest of the night.

Neji was out for some midnight training when he heard someone or something pass him. He turned around to see some pink hair disappear back onto the path that led to the village.

He knew it was Sakura and that she had been at the cemetery, but didn't know why she had been running.

He followed her of course needing to see if anything was wrong but not knowing he would be hurt in the process.

Neji crept along the roof of her house until he came to the bedroom window. He never used the front door for some reason.

"I love him, I can't get him out of my head. There's no denying it." Neji heard Sakura sob. "I love him, but what about Neji." This caught Neji's attention. She wasn't talking about him. "Sasuke, why did you have to come back and ruin everything." She cried into her pillow.

Neji was heartbroken. She loved Sasuke again, but Neji loved her probably more than that jerk ever would.

"Damn!" Sakura's head shot up when she heard someone curse. She recognized the voice and was in complete panic thinking he had heard.

Outside the window Neji heard the crying stop and that's when he realized that she knew he was there. He stepped out so she could see him.

"Oh my god, Neji did you hear?" Sakura asked with a tear stained face. More tears were welling up in her eyes expecting to hear the worst.

"Yes." Neji said.

Sakura dropped to the floor and started crying again. 'He heard me. How am I going to tell him.' She thought tears falling off of her face and hitting the floor.

As if reading her mind he said, "Don't worry you don't have to explain. I always knew this might happen if he returned. So that's why I tried spending every moment with you." Neji said.

Each word was tearing Sakura apart. She knew she loved Sasuke, but couldn't help but not want to let go of Neji, and now he was breaking up with her.

"Neji, please don't. Don't leave me." She whispered silently from the floor.

"I'm not going to leave you." He said crouching down so he was I level with her. "It's just that I don't want to keep you from him. If I stay with you, you won't find happiness." He said.

"Neji, please stay with me. I love you." Sakura said desperately.

"No, you don't, but I do." He said. Neji lifted her up and set her gently on the bed. "I"ll never let go." He said.

"Neither will I." Sakura said finally understanding that would never let go and that if she ever needed him he would be there.

Sakura fell asleep a few minutes later, holding on to Neji's hand where he lay right beside her.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but i had a lot of stupid homework this week. I'm hoping to get the next one up by tomorrow which is Sunday or Monday. But if i don't i'm really really sorry. And i'm really really really really sorry this took so long to get up. Also i need to know if i should switch this to M. Also just if you didn't know Sakura and Neji DID NOT, i repeat DID NOT do it when they were in bed together. just making that clear. So keep RxR and thanx. ttyl ta ta for now.**


	8. Chapter 8 A night at the club

Chapter 8 A night at the club

Sakura woke up to find Neji gone. She didn't mind though.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!" a repeated rapping noise came from downstairs.

"Who is it?" She asked grumpily.

"Hey girl, it's Ino!!!" Ino said excitedly from outside the door. "Let me in."

Sakura reluctantly opened the door knowing if she didn't Ino would kick it down anyway.

Ino gave Sakura a huge hug and said, "Today's shopping day!!!"

"But I don't need new clothes or anything." Sakura said groggily.

"Please, I don't have anything else to do since Shikamaru is training with Neji." Ino said but immediately covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I totally forgot you probably would still be upset." Ino said. "I'm so stupid." She said walking over to the wall about to smash her head into it.

Sakura thought that Neji had probably told them so she wouldn't have to break the news to them. She silently thanked Neji, because if she had told Ino it would have been worse than it already was.

"Wait, Ino don't be sorry. I'm fine with it." Sakura said truthfully, because she really was fine with it.

"Are you sure, because if you aren't we don't have to go shopping." Ino said, but Sakura caught the hopefulness in her voice.

"No, we can go shopping. Now that I think of it I do need some more weapons and shoes, oh and a new straightener." Sakura said beginning to think this would be a good day.

"Ok, go get ready and I'll make some breakfast." Ino called as she ran into the kitchen.

Two hours later Sakura and Ino had finished half of their shopping and were sitting in the food court where they had met Hinata and Ten-ten.

Sakura saw Ten-ten move her gaze towards the weapons store where she saw Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji buying some new weapons. Sakura watched as Ten-ten eyed Neji and realized that she liked him.

Sakura felt guilty now thinking that all the time she was with Neji, Ten-ten was waiting until they broke up.

She decided that she would do something for her. She got up and walked over to Neji.

"Hey Neji, come here I need to talk to you for a second." She called.

"Yeah," He asked. "What is it?"

"Go ask Ten-ten if she wants to get a drink with you. She's liked you for a long time and I'm sure after you get to know her, you'll like her too. This way we both get the happiness we've wanted." Sakura concluded and walked back to the table.

Ten-ten had a disappointed look on her face when Sakura came back, but that was before Neji asked her to get a drink with her.

Ten-ten and Neji were walking away and then Ten-ten turned around and mouthed "Thank you." to Sakura.

Sakura mouthed "Your welcome." back. Sakura kept staring at the corner where Neji and Ten-ten had disappeared because on the corner in the window was a dress that Sakura absolutely loved.

"Hey, Sakura what you staring at?" Hinata asked.

"What, Oh a dress I'll be right back." Sakura said.

"Wait, I'm coming." Ino said. "When fashion is involved I have to be there." Ino said happily.

"Well you guys do that I'm going to see Naruto." Hinata said waving goodbye to them.

Sakura and Ino ran over to the store where the dress hung in the window.

"Oh my gosh, that dress so suits you." Ino said amazed.

The dress was white and had thin straps. Sakura flowers and petals were circling around it from the waist down and cut off about the knees.

"I have a great idea, buy the dress and wear it clubbing tonight k."

"I don't know if I feel like going clubbing tonight?" Sakura said unsure of the idea.

"Oh come on it will be fine"

"Are you ready to go, yet?" Ino yelled impatiently, tapping her foot on the tile floor.

Sakura stood in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit and looked good on her. She had her hair up in a bun with a few strands hanging down. Sakura added some lipgloss and mascara and gave one final look in the mirror. Satisfied she left the room to join Ino.

"Finally, how much makeup to you have to put on?"

"Not a lot I was just thinking."

"Well you did enough thinking for both of us to live twice." Ino said sarcastically.

The two girls jumped into Ino's Lamborghini and headed to the best club in Konoha, the Leaf Linger.

The club was filled with flashing lights of different colours. Lots of people were up on the dance floor dancing to the beat of the music, other people were seated in the booths.

"Two drinks please," Ino told the bartender.

"What kind?'

"Surprise us."

"What's Shika-kun doing tonight?" Sakura asked Ino once they had grabbed their drinks and a booth.

"He's meeting us here along with some of the others." Ino replied.

"Would you like to dance?" a tall man asked Sakura. He looked to be in his twenties, had brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes.

Sakura looked towards Ino, who nodded and pointed to the door where Shikamaru was coming in. "Sure," Sakura told the man. "I'll see you later, Ino."

Sakura walked with the man out onto the dance floor. They started dancing and talking.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Akio."

"Mines Saku--"

"You don't have to tell me, I know who you are."

Sasuke sat at the bar, holding a beer in his hand. He needed to get away from all the stress he was getting. Where the stress was coming from, heck with it he didn't know.

"Another one." Sasuke pushed the empty bottle towards the bartender. He let out a sigh as he waited. Sasuke turned around to see what was going on. A fight was brewing in the left corner. Ino and Shikamaru were making out in a booth and Sakura was dancing with some guy. What!!! Sakura dancing with some guy.

Sasuke felt anger boil up in him as he saw the man's hand slowly move down until it grabbed her ass. Sasuke was about to get up and go punch the guy for groping _his_ girl, when Sakura slapped.

'That pervert,' Sakura thought as she stormed out of the club, 'and here I thought I had met a decent guy for once. He had no right to touch me like that.' Sakura steamed, she was going to take a long walk to calm down.

Sasuke followed her out making sure she was alright, but noticed she wasn't going in the direction of home.

Sakura felt a presence nearby. Recognizing it as Sasuke's she relaxed. "What would you like Sasuke?" she said stopping and turning around.

Sasuke jumped out of the trees. "I saw what the guy did to you, you all right?"

Anger boiled up inside of Sakura. She was all of a sudden having a huge mood swing. Did he think she couldn't protect herself or something. Of course he thought she couldn't protect herself. She was still just annoying and weak to her.

"Why do you even care, do you think I'm still weak and annoying. That I can't look after myself." Sakura snapped at him. "It's happened before, so it doesn't really matter, I just thought he might be nicer and I could have actually," Sakura stopped herself.

"Actually what," Sasuke asked with a harsh voice. He didn't think he wanted to hear the end of the sentence. "Actually done it with him." Sasuke finished for her.

Sakura didn't love him anymore, she wouldn't have said the sentence if she did love him. Sasuke couldn't see Sakura with anyone else but himself.

Sakura was quiet for a minute until she said, "Why do you care?"

Sasuke stared at the ground, he didn't have an answer. Well he did he just didn't want to tell her.

"Well, why do you care? Now of all times, after you pushed me away, ignored me, tortured me. Now you want to care." Sakura screamed at him. "You left to join that snake."

"What else could I do, I was blinded by revenge." Sasuke yelled back, fist clenching and unclenching.

"You could have stayed!!!" Sakura screamed, tears springing to her eyes. "But you didn't you left, but you came back just to torture me."

Sasuke's head shot up. Is that what she thought he was doing.

"I guess I just want to know why you came back. Why did you come back?" Sakura cried.

It was such an easy question, yet it puzzled him,'Why did I come back?' he thought to himself.

"I came back….I came back... because…Orochimaru wasn't helping me get stonger." Sasuke lied. He was lying through his teeth. The reason he did come back was because of her. He was too scared though. Scared of rejection.

Sakura turned around and ran, ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke had come back because he wasn't getting any stronger. He didn't come back for her. He still didn't love her.

Sasuke didn't move. Why did I do that. I should have just told her the truth. But it's for her own good. Even if I had told her the truth, what if Itachi had found out? He would have used her against me. Another thought struck him. What if she goes to another guy now, thinking that I don't love her anymore. This thought hit him straight on, not thinking about how Itachi could find out, Sakura sleeping with another guy was to terrifying too think about. Coming back to reality he raced after her.

"That selfish, ignorant, hot-headed, foolish coward. He's such a damn bastard." Sakura screamed to herself. She fell to the ground and sat crying. I shouldn't be crying. I'm a jonin and one of the best medical ninja's. These thought didn't cease her crying though. She couldn't get over the fact that Sasuke still didn't love her.

Sasuke caught up to her, he stopped masked his chakra and listened to her cry. She sat there for a while. As her crying stopped she got up and was about leave when he jumped out of the trees and stood in front of her.

The two looked at each other. Sakura was staring directly into his eyes, the look in them was unreadable. She started to turn around.

Sasuke saw her turning around. As if on instinct he ran towards and pushed her against the wall.

Sakura was staring back into his onyx eyes. She looked down and started struggling but a pair of lips covered hers.

**I am so, so, so sorry. My computer crashed. I'm really really sad here sniff sniff, i'm almost crying. No i'm not crying, i have a life unlike some other people. Anyways i've decided to keep this T rated. and i hope to have the next chap up in a few days. So sorry again for the delays and keep RxR. ttyl ta ta for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 Kisses in the night

Recap

Sakura was staring back into his onyx eyes. She started struggling but a pair of lips covered hers.

Chapter 9 Kisses in the night

Sakura relaxed into the kiss. This is what she had waited for, for Sasuke Uchiha to love her. Wait he didn't love her, he came back because he wasn't strong enough, not for her. 'Then why is he kissing me?' Sakura thought. She started struggling. She was too confused.

Sasuke felt her relax and then start struggling again. All of a sudden he felt something wet drop onto his arm. He let her go noticing she was crying.

"What do you want from me, Uchiha." Sakura said quietly, trying to keep her voice under control.

"I haven't done anything to you for the past five yea--,oww" Sakura gasped as she felt her body hit the wall once again.

"Say my name, Sakura." Sasuke said dangerously.

"Why?" Sakura had a glint in her eye. So he didn't like it when she said Uchiha. "I don't have to."

"Say It!!"

"No!!"

"Fine, then Haruno?" he said mockingly letting her drop to the ground. He smiled when he heard a small gasp. What he didn't realize was that her gasp was out of pain and not disappointment.

Sakura felt her ankle twist and gave out a small gasp. The pain ran through her whole body and she tried not to let the tears fall that had sprung to her eyes. But she couldn't help it, her body was drained of chakra, she was tired, mad, confused, but most of all she was lonely. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and hit the stone floor. She gave out a yelp when she moved her ankle suddenly.

Sasuke heard a yelp from behind him. He turned around to see that Sakura had tears rolling down her face and she was holding her ankle. He felt guilty now knowing that she had twisted it when he had let her go.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said. Sasuke was surprised. What was she apologizing for?

"I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, being annoying when we were younger, always pressuring you to go on a date with me. I was so foolish,"

"I waited for you every day for almost a month after you left, but then Neji saved me." Sakura sniffed and wiped away a few of her tears.

Sasuke burned with jealousy when Neji's name came up. Just the thought of him touching her the way only he could made him want to kill him.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a small whimper from Sakura. She had tried to stand, but with her ankle her attempt had failed. She gently eased herself back down realizing she wasn't going to be able to stand.

"But even after I was with Neji, I always had an empty feeling. A feeling of…of…I don't what, but I realized after you came back that night at the cemetery that I still loved you. I had loved you all along and…a-and even k-know," tears were coming down like a waterfall "I-I still l-love you, Sasuke." Sakura said bringing her head down so the tears were hitting her legs.

Sasuke felt relief flood through him. She had never forgotten him or left him. She still loved him. He felt guilt wash over him too within that flood. All the things he had done to her, said to her, and after all this time she still forgave him.

"Don't be," he said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've done so many things to you I can't even name them all."

"Sasuke I'm so sor—," Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke whispered and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She allowed it and they fought for dominance. Finally they parted both in need of air.

Sasuke scooped Sakura up carefully so not to jolt her ankle too badly. Carrying her bridal style they headed in the direction of her house.

Sakura rested her head against Sasuke's chest. As she fell asleep in his arms she whispered "And yet again, another pride flushed away."

**K i'm really sorry this chappie was so short but i had a really good name for the chapter if i ended here so yah. I really like this chapter because i think it is really sweet. There's going to be more action in the next chapter and guess who appears. You probably already know but if you don't i'm not telling you anyways you'll just have to read. So keep RxR and ttyl ta ta for now. **

**_whiteangelsakura_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Dream

Chapter 10 The Dream

Sasuke laid Sakura down on her bed. She was fast asleep and who could blame her, she had been drinking and had screamed the hell out of her lungs.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's form. He took this time to actually look at how beautiful she was. 'How could I have missed this?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura hair was draping across her face, she had grown into her forehead giving her face an angelic look to it and her lips were fuller. He watched as her chest rose slowly up and down. Her breasts were round and the perfect size, everything was perfect about her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. don't…please…don't, please stop" Sakura whispered in her sleep, tears started pouring down her angel-like face.

She was having a nightmare and it pained him to see her cry.

"Itachi STOP!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke growled in anger and started shaking her awake. Why was she having a dream about his brother? She had never met him… had she?

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up!!"

Sakura saw Itachi advancing toward her, he was getting closer and closer. "Sakura, Sakura, wake up!!" Itachi said except it wasn't his voice. It was sasuke's.

Sakura woke up staring into onyx eyes and thought they were Itachi's. She jumped and rolled off her bed, yelling in pain because of her ankle.

"Sakura, it's me"

Sakura recognized the voice as Sasuke's and settled down. She gathered some chakra into her hand and healed her ankle. Tiredly she pulled herself up onto the bed again. She had only gained a small amount of chakra back and was completely exhausted now.

"Tell me what happened" She heard sasuke's voice. His voice was cold and demanding once again. Not like before. "Sakura, why did you say my brothers name?"

"It was just a nightmare, it's nothing to worry about." She said staring at the design on the comforter. Her mind wandered back to the dream and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Sasuke wasn't going to push the subject. It was just a dream no a big deal. He started to get up, but with the moonlights help coming through the window he caught a glimpse of Sakura's eyes. They were gleaming, indicating that she was holding back tears. Sasuke decided that he had to find out what was wrong if she was about to shed tears.

"Sakura, anything that involves my brother, involves me." he said sitting back down beside her.

She thought about the dream once more, trying to decide if she should tell him or not. Sakura pulled her head up and looked out the window. It was dark with only the moon as light. A few stars twinkled at her and she heard a few crickets singing.

"I was in Konoha, on top of the Hokage Mountain. I was looking at the moon, it looked reddish, not it's usual color. I jumped of the mountain and when I landed I was in a house. I walked down a dark hall that had hundreds of doors, but they were all locked. I didn't try opening them but I just knew they were," Sakura paused for a second still looking out the window, "I finally came to the end of the hallway and there was a huge burgundy door, I opened it a found a women and man in their late 30's laying on the floor covered in their own blood. I started to back up but found that I couldn't move. I was chained to the wall. That's when I saw a pair of red eyes advancing toward me. At first I thought they were yours. I called out your name and then he appeared right in front of me." Sakura lowered her head to the bed again. "Itachi said never to say your name again, h-he started striping me of my clothes and said that this was my punishment. I told h-him I was s-s-sorry and t-t-to stop but he didn't. I-I yelled at him to stop. Before I woke up I heard him say 'I'll see you there soon, Sakura." Sakura concluded her dream and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm so pathetic, I shouldn't be shedding tears over a stupid dream." Sakura laughed at herself. She stood up and went to get a Kleenex from her dresser.

"Sakura, I'm leaving." Sasuke said nonchalantly heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out of Konoha, and don't follow me."

"Why…why are you---I see,I'm still weak and annoying aren't I?" Sakura questioned him with a bewildered expression. "You just said those things to get me off your back." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was facing away from her.

Sasuke pondered about what he was doing. 'Should I leave right now or wait till morning?' Sasuke thought. 'If I leave right now I'll be abl--,'

"I can't believe I left Nej--,"

Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers, "Don't you even think that for a second." Sasuke said after releasing from the kiss.

"Why shouldn't I think that?" Sakura pushed herself away from him. "You say you love me and then all of a sudden you want to leave," Sakura's raised her voice. "Neji would never have done this."

"Please, don't say his name again," Sasuke embraced her. "I don't want any other man to touch you why'll I'm gone." He said quietly, holding her close to him.

"Why won't you tell be why you're going." Sakura struggled in his hold.

"I have to kill Itachi before he gets to you." Sasuke said, feeling her stop struggling he loosened his hold on her. "You said that in your dream he said 'I'll see you there soon Sakura' those are the exact same words Kabuto said before he died. I think he was making a plan with the akatsuki." Sasuke paused.

"I don't get what you mean,… you think the akatsuki want something to do with me?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Everyone knows that Itachi is losing his eye sight, and the Akatsuki probably know you've surpassed Tsunade in medical skills. I think he may want you to heal his eyes." Sasuke said releasing her from his grip and looking into her jade eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Sasuke." Sakura said looking back into his onyx ones.

"You finally said my name." Sasuke said giving Sakura a smile. She didn't smile back.

"Don't leave please." Sakura pleaded.

"I didn't spend all that time with Orochimaru for nothing," Sasuke looked at Sakura "I'm leaving in the morning, and you're not coming with me." He added quickly seeing that she might want to go with him.

Sakura looked away, her hands were shaking and sweaty. A thought struck her, she quickly spoke her mind. "You'll be come a missing nin again. The hokage won't let you back in a second time."

"I've already asked for permission, she said whenever I'm ready I can go." Sasuke said.

Sakura was beat, she didn't know what to do. Sasuke may be stronger than he was before, but she wasn't stupid she knew of Itachi Uchiha's history and what he had done. Killing a whole clan that was very powerful, meant he was more powerful than all of them combined. Deciding she couldn't do anything else to change his mind she turned and ran.

Sasuke saw her run for the door, he went to grab her wrist but missed 'shit' he mentally cursed himself.

Sakura opened the door and started running, she didn't know where she was going she just had to get away. 'What am I doing?' Sakura thought to herself.

'**You're running away.' Inner Sakura stated simply.**

'I know that, but why?'

'**You're running away because you can't bear to see Sasuke leave you again.' **

'Why are you always right, don't answer that.' Sakura kept running. She could feel Sasuke catching up to her. She knew she couldn't outrun him. She may be fast, but she was still out of chakra.

"Sakura, just stop!!" Sasuke yelled ahead of him.

Sakura kept running, even though she knew the answer. She didn't want to face it. All of a sudden a branch broke beneath her feet. She felt herself plummeting to the ground, before she hit the ground she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

**OK here's chapter 10. I'm so happy i really liked this chapter. And just a hint (Who caught Sakura, might not be who you think) that probably gave it away, but anyways. What did you think. I hope you loved it, cuz i know i did. if you don't understand anything about the story just tell me because i reread my whole story and some parts seem kind of confusing to me if i look at it from a readers point of view. Unless i'm just confusing myself by trying to look at it from a readers point of view. Well RxR and ttyl tata for now.**

**_whiteangel-sakura_**


	11. Chapter 11 I'm not talking

Chapter 11 I'm not talking

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, there standing before him was his brother Itachi. He was holding Sakura in his arms, she was unconscious. Sasuke suspected that she hit her head on something.

'Why didn't I feel his chakra around? Surely he's still not stronger than me.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I probably didn't sense him because I was too focused on Sakura.'

They had only been staring at each other for about half a minute and then as quickly as Itachi had come, he left. 'No I can't let him get away. He's not going to gain anything from her.'

'Why is it that every time I'm on a mission I run into my stupid brother.' Itachi thought as he carried the unconscious girl in his arms. He looked down at her and thought to himself 'I bet he fell in love with her. Then she's useful for one more task.'

(Author Note: Reason 1. To gain eyesight back. 2. Capture Kyubi from Naruto. 3. Use her to kill his brother.)

Sasuke could feel his chakra draining out of him. He had been traveling for at least 7 hours and could barely feel his brother's chakra anymore. He hadn't even been this exhausted when he killed Orochimaru.

"Damn," he cursed out loud while punching the ground causing it to make a fairly large hole. His panting began to decrease as he thought of what to do.

"Would you please try to keep it down Uchiha. Some people are trying to sleep at 12am." Gaara said coming out of a bush with Neji.

Sasuke was so wound up in trying to catch up to Itachi that he hadn't realized he had come to the edge of Suna. He watched as Gaara and Neji approached him. They were probably training or making sure there were no unwanted intruders like himself. Neji he suspected was here on a mission of some sort.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke snapped.

"I will tell you what to do as long as you are around my land, Uchiha." Gaara eyed him dangerously as Sasuke began to walk towards Suna.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Neji asked him.

"Nothing," he replied annoyed at his question.

"It can't be nothing if you're 7 hours away from Konoha in the middle of the night." Neji told him waiting for a reply.

Sasuke thought and decided that if he was going to get Sakura back he would need help, and who better to help than the next two closest to Sakura. "I was looking for Sakura."

Gaara and Neji both tensed up 'Looking for Sakura,' they thought "Where'd she go?" Gaara asked.

"Itachi took her." Sasuke said, Gaara's eyes took on a look of hatred as his fists clenched. Neji's byakugan automatically activated and he gritted his teeth.

"How could you let that HAPPEN!!!" Neji yelled as he ran forward and punched Sasuke.

"It wasn't my fault." he said getting up and wiping away the bit of blood that had trickled from his mouth.

"Then tell us whose fault it was." Gaara said keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

Sasuke told them the story starting from when he told her he was going to leave. He left out a few personal details, but ended the story with him punching the ground.

Gaara was cursing to himself inside his head. 'I knew this was going to happen someday. I knew that Itachi's eyes were failing him and that he probably wouldn't try to kidnap Tsunade. Even though Sakura is smart she is still not as life experienced as Tsunade. She would be perfect to kidnap, and it made it even easier when she was distracted by Sasuke and the problems she was facing.'

Neji wished he had stayed with Sakura until Itachi was killed. Yes, he loved TenTen, but a part of his heart still belonged to her. If he had of stayed with her he would have been able to protect her. This would have been easier to avoid.'

"So are you coming with me or not?" Sasuke questioned them.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"But I am going to send a message to Tsunade telling her to call for backup incase we meet the Akatsuki, and yes Uchiha we won't try to kill your brother."

Sakura woke up to find herself feeling nauseous, she didn't know where she was but knew she had been taken hostage by Akatsuki.

**Flashback**

_ Sakura felt a branch brake beneath her feet. She hit her head on an exposed branch and before falling unconscious she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. This person was not Sasuke since he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it._

**End Flashback**

She tried lifting herself up, her head hurt like crazy but she managed to stand up straight. Summoning the little amount of chakra she had gained she healed her migraine and started to feel around the room.

As her vision adjusted to the darkness she found that the room was very tiny. It was probably only big enough for two or three more people. The floor was basically made of dirt and in the far corner there was a blanket. She refused the blanket even thought she was a little cold. She wouldn't give Akastsuki the satisfaction.

"Get Up." A voice said.

Sakura refused and after about a minute, a soft hand gently pulled her up and led her out of the room. She was surprised that the Akatsuki were being gentle, but as she walked down a narrow hallway she found that is wasn't an Akatsuki, but a boy. He was around 11 years old with jet black hair. His face was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.

"Wait here until you're allowed to go in and don't think about running because they'll just find you again and you'll be punished." The boy explained as they stopped in front of a door, all the while he kept his back towards her

Sakura watched as he left then waited for permission to enter. She wasn't going to run away that would be stupid.

Five minutes went by and she was still waiting, she was about to turn around and go back to the room but then a voice said, "Trying to run away." Sakura turned around to see the door open. She took this as permission to enter.

Inside the room she couldn't see anyone, but she could sense their chakra. Three people were in the room. Two chakra's she recognized from a time before, but the third she did not. Itachi and Kisame stepped into view. She eyed them carefully. With Akatsuki you never knew what they were up to. The third chakra she didn't recognize was off to the side, so she wasn't worried about it, unless it tried to attack.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kisame asked.

Of course she knew, 1. to heal Itachi's eyes 2. to lure Naruto here so they could extract the nine tails from him. She didn't answer them thought.

"It looks like she became a mute," Kisame said sarcastically still watching her, "well I'm sure you know why you're here, but just to make it clear you're here to lure the Kyubi to us and to heal Itachi's eyes." Kisame explained also nodding his head towards Itachi to acknowledge his presence.

It was at this exact moment that Sakura decided she wasn't going to speak to them or help them with their plans. Even if it killed her.

**I am so mad at myself and the computer. First of all the computer broke and we had to get it fixed so that took a little while and then when i was writing chapter 11 i had a brain fart so i couldn't think of anything to write and gave up for a little while and then all my homework, i had a lot of homework because school got cancelled for 3 days because of a storm. I would have tried writing the chapter at school but then i might have got in trouble which means i might not have been able to go on the school ski trip. And i really wanted too so i didn't risk it. Anyways I"M REALLY SORRY FORGIVE ME!!!!!! and another thing i do have a life and i am just acting really pathetic.**

**_whiteangelsakura_**


	12. Chapter 12 Meat Sandwiches

Chapter 12 Meat Sandwiches

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were arriving the village gates of Suna when they sensed a chakra. Sasuke recognized it immediately as Kakashi's and told Gaara and Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked his former teacher. He wasn't about to explain Sakura's situation until he knew why his teacher was out. Why wasn't he reading his porn book.

"The Hokage told some of us to head out, because Jirayia just got back and reported that Akatsuki was in the area," Kakashi explained. "Also we are a search party… for Sakura. Apparently she was with Ino at a club. Ino couldn't find her when she went to leave, she went to Sakura's house, but she wasn't there." He looked to the left as if something was there. Kakashi was worried about Sakura, she never left a place unless telling the person she was with. It was strange, he was beginning to fear the worst. "Tsunade thinks she was taken by Akatsuki to heal Itachi's eyes." He concluded.

"She's right, Sakura was taken by Itachi." Neji stated.

"She didn't fight back or anything?" Kakashi asked thinking something must have happened if she didn't fight back.

"She got mad when I told her I was leaving again, this time with the permission of the Hokage. She ran away on me and when I tried to catch up… I guess she slipped on a branch and hit her head. Itachi caught her and disappeared." Sasuke was beginning to get mad realizing he didn't do anything the moment she fell. "I followed them bu he was too fast and I was low on chakra already from chasing Sakura."

"No use sitting around here and moping. I'd rather help Sakura then do nothing at all." Gaara jumped into the trees heading for the gates of Suna. "I"ll send a message to the Hokage telling her what's going on, then we'll leave in the morning." Gaara explained as they jumped through the trees. "Don't complain Uchiha, you need to get your chakra back if you want to defeat your brother and save Sakura. I recently got some information on the Akatsuki hideout. It isn't that far from here."

They arrived at the Kazekage tower to explain the mission and what order they were to fight in if they were attacked. They gathered their supplies so it would be ready to go in the morning.

Kakashi looked around a the three sitting before him in the Kazekage's office. They were all gathering their thoughts together on the situation and if Sakura was okay. "Don't be so down. It's not like they're going to kill her and she wouldn't heal Itachi's eyes without a fight. With that immense strength and her temper she could kill all of them." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

Gaara had his back turned towards them and was looking out the window at the moon. He smiled remembering the first time he pushed her to the limit.

**Flashback**

_ Gaara heard a soft knock on the door, after giving them permission to enter he turned around. He was expecting to see a group of medical ninja from Konoha, but instead he saw none other than Sakura Haruno. "What you'd like?" He asked obviously thinking she wasn't here for the mission that Tsunade had sent._

"_I'm here on a mission for the medical team." Sakura announced to him._

"_Where are the rest?" Gaara asked her sitting back down in his desk and intertwining his fingers._

"_Just me, I am Tsunade's apprentice, second best to Tsunade herself." Sakura stated proudly._

"_Yeah, Ok where are the rest?" Gaara asked getting annoyed. There was no way in hell that this little girl was the only one here and was trained by Tsunade herherself. The last time he had seen Sakura Haruno was when he had almost killed her had Chunnin exams._

"_Uuurrghh!!!" Sakura said frustrated. Fine if he didn't want his medical ninja to be improved than that was his problem. Sakura turned around and left._

_ Gaara had been looking at documents about the mission until he heard a frustrated groan come from her. He looked up but found that she had left. Turning around in his chair and looking out the window he found that she was almost near the training grounds which were near the gates._

_ Sakura was near the gates when a whole bunch of stand appeared in front of her._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Gaara asked her._

"_Home!" She told him. She was fed up with his attitude._

"_What about the mission?" He asked her._

"_Well obviously you don't want my help!!" She yelled at him._

"_You're just a little girl you couldn't teach a bunch of medical ninja how to treat a cut." Gaara all of a sudden felt himself being pushed back. Sakura had tried to punch him but his sand had blocked it. The punch was so powerful it had pushed the sand inward. _

**End Flashback**

He had let Sakura do the mission and was surprised to see that she had been telling the truth. Later she was assigned to the same team as he was and that was the mission where she had saved his sister, he was grateful. He had also fallen in love with her, but realized that love would never be. So instead he turned it into a family love and dedicated himself to protecting one more thing…her.

"Sakura you better be okay." Gaara thought to himself and for everyone else in the room.

Sakura stood in front of Itachi and Kisame. "It doesn't look like we're going to get anything out of her today, Deidara take her to my room.

Deidara stepped out of the shadows and that's when Sakura recognized the chakra. She knew she had sensed it somewhere before but couldn't actually pinpoint on who it was.

"Follow me if you would, Sakura-san." Deidara instructed her. Sakura reluctantly followed him. "So you're the one you killed Sasori-san. To tell you the truth I'm impressed." Deidara said to her.

Sakura remained silent.

"You know it's rude to not talk to others, and I understand you're trying to not give information away, but you gotta talk sometime." Deidara turned to her and gave a small smile. At that exact moment they passed a boy in a cell he looked exactly like the boy who had led her to the room in which Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were in.

"Who's that boy." Sakura asked.

"The one thing I didn't want you to aske me," Deidara gave a little laught. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

They continued until they stopped in front of a black door. "You will stay here until further notice. One thing you might want to remember is that you're being watched everywhere you go except for in this room, so if you want privacy I'd stay in this room." Deidara concluded and then walked away.

Sakura closed the door and looked around the room. It was obvious this was someone's room. She knew it was Itachi's since he had told Deidara to take her to his room. The room had one double bed that wasn't made in the corner, a dresser with only a few items and a lamp on the top, a rug that was all black on the floor and a bathroom.

Sakura sat on the bed. "What am I going to do now, I don't know how to get around this place and even if I did find a way out they would know before I could escape since I'm supposedly being watched everywhere I go. Plus I'm really hungry." Sakura thought to herself. "Well it's not like if I go out of this room I'm gonna get killed so I might as well try finding the kitchen.

Sakura opened the door and thought to herself, "Okay, if I was the architect of this building where would I put the kitchen? Probably somewhere near all the rooms." There were three direction she could go right, left or straight. Sakura looked right and left and found that there were at least five doors going each direction from hers. "So I think the kitchen is straight ahead." She thought. Sakura walked straight for two minutes until she came to a fork. Right or left. Going left all she saw was darkness but to the right there was some light so she chose that way.

Sakura got to the end of the hall and sure enough there was the kitchen with the light on. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. Nothing, except a few canned vegetables and soups. She then opened another cupboard and found ramen at least ten instant ramen noodles were piled on top of each other. Sakura sweatdropped, not another ramen lover. Next she opened the fridge and found some milk, bread, meat, fruits, and raw vegetables. "At least they did some grocery shopping." She thought.

"**Well what did you think they did when they're not on missions. Just laze around and chew each others toenails. They may be murderers, but everyone has to eat." Inner Sakura said.**

"I knew that idiot, and who said I was talking to you." Sakura snapped at her inner self.

"**Woah just making a point you don't have to bite my head off." Inner Sakura said sarcastically.**

"Screw you" Sakura told her inner self.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked from the doorway.

"Making myself a sandwich, is there a problem with that?" Sakkura answered him while taking out the bread and meat.

"Wow, you actually speak. When I said I thought you turned into a mute I really meant it," Kisame said taking a seat at the medium sized table. "and no there isn't a problem with that…but you have to make me one too." Kisame said looking straight into her emerald eyes. He could tell that they held anger in them, but knew that if she didn't it wouldn't be smart. He saw her eyes flicker to the giant sword on his back and he smiled showing his white shark-like teeth.

"Make us some too." Hidan walked in with Kakazu, Tobi and Zetsu.

Sakura clenched her fists. She wasn't about to yell at these guys so she decided she better get to work. She looked in the fridge and spotted some sake and the milk. Figuring that they'd want the sake she brought it out with the milk.

"Hey look, she's a smart one." Hidan said when he saw the sake.

Sakura took out five glasses. She poured the sake into four of them and milk into the other. She set the four glasses along with the rest of the bottle on the table and took a sip of her milk, then turned so her back was towards them and began making the sandwiches.

As her back was turned Kisame slipped a bit of chakra draining powder into her drink just in time before she turned back around to get the milk.

Sakura grabbed her milk as to make sure they didn't do anything to it and set it on the counter beside her. After about five minutes she had finished all of the sandwiches. She set all of the meat sandwiches on the table except for one which she was going to take back to the room and eat.

Grabbing the plate and her glass of milk she began to walk out the door of the kitchen when she ran into Deidara. "What about me?" He pouted at her with big eyes. Sakura shoved the untouched sandwich at him and said, "Here, eat this." Sakura drank the rest of her milk in three gulps and put it inside the sink.

"Screw this." She thought I'm not even hungry anymore. She walked out of the room and back towards her room.

The four Akatsuki members sitting at the table looked at Deidara who was still standing in the doorway. "What?" Deidara looked at them idiotically.

"Jeez that was mean Deidara, you could've made your own." Kisame said.

**Whats up my homies LOL just kidding. I'll call you dudes and dudettes or gangsta's LOL i'm into the whole gangsta theme right now so ya. I didn't make the chappie seem gangsta thought but if you actually think about Akatsuki could be real gangsters they just have to change their outfits. I didn't put the "yeah" at the end of every sentence that Deidara says because i think that gets a little annoying. No offense to anyone who does. Sorry took so long and i had a great Spring break in Fernie. I myself don't know exactly like pinpoint location Fernie is Sasusaku74 but it's about half an hour after you go through crows nest pass. Well i hope you liked this chapter dudes and dudettes and keep RxR.**


	13. Chapter 13 Opposite Emotions

Chapter 13 Opposite emotions

Naruto was sleepily walking towards the Hokage tower. He had received a mission at 5 in the morning and was currently wondering why they couldn't have given him the mission later. 2 minutes later he was walking down the hallway to which the Hokage's office was.

"Sakura is missing," Naruto heard when he was right outside the office. At this he was wide awake but instead of being hyperactive and running into the office, he was strangely hit by a wave of depression. Slowly walking into the room, he saw that shikamaru, kiba, hinata, lee, ino and shino were there.

"Naruto, Sakura is missing." Tsunade repeated sadly.

Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes and found that they held the same great sadness as his, everyone's did.

Tsunade was quiet waiting for a booming voice to say something like, "WHERE IS SHE, WHO TOOK HER, WHAT DO THEY WANT and WE'LL GET HER BACK, BELIEVE IT!!!!" but none of that came instead she looked up to see Naruto looking straight at her and realized he was severely depressed by this news.

Tsunade continued on explaining the mission, "Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara and Neji, reported this to me late last night. The Kazekage said they would be heading out this morning to track her kidnapper down. You are to catch up to them and assist them. I have chosen you since you are the best for tracking and for fighting. The others would have been with you but they are currently on other missions. If needed later I will send them along with jonin to help. You leave in an hour."

"Who took her?" Everyone looked at the blond ninja and then at the Hokage realizing she hadn't told them.

"Uchiha Itachi." She stated simply.

An hour later they were heading out the gates of Konoha packed and ready for anything. It may have looked like that but, they sure didn't feel like it.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch in a sloppy way, unable to get the words "Sakura is missing," out of his head. He was thinking of hundreds of scenarios of how she was kidnapped and what he could've done to help.

The team was very silent, usually with a mission when a close friend was involved, Naruto glowed with confidence, courage, laughter and spirit. These feelings were so strong it felt like they came off him and flowed through the others. This opposite reaction had never happened before. Feelings of gloom, failure and depression hung over them like a cloud.

Hinata watched her boyfriend as he seemed to bounce back and forth between the world of reality and dream. She was worried about him, he hadn't even had ramen before he left. Which he usually does.

"Naruto don't worry about her. Sakura is strong, we've all seen it and you've probably felt it." Hinata encouragingly told him. A smile was on her lips.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto answered monotone and with a little bit of an annoyed look.

Hinata was taken aback, he had answered her as if she was nothing. Hinata's eyes started to glaze over, consumed with sadness. Just before the tears fell, her mind was taken over with anger and she harshly said, "Just because I was trying to help doesn't mean you have to get pissed off at me. We're all worried about Sakura, but we can't do anything about it right now. We're all trying to act our best here so I suggest you grow up and act your best too!" With that said Hinata jumped from the branch beside Naruto to the branch beside Shino and Kiba.

Naruto looked up shocked with what Hinata had said, but instead of seeing Hinata beside Shino and Kiba he saw Sakura. The same annoyed look on her face. He shook his head and looked again. This time it was Hinata but she still had a pissed off look on her face. Looking ahead again he took her words into consideration.

The five that had been left out of the conversation were in utter shock, mostly from Hinata. Overall it felt like the cloud had been lifted.

Sakura woke up to find herself on a bed and with a major migraine. Sitting up with a groan she put her hand to her forehead and tried to heal it. "You won't be able to heal it," a voice said from the corner of the room. Sakura recognized it as Itachi's. "You were given a chakra draining powder, it will keep your chakra levels low for about a week. And you obviously know the side effects."

"You are allowed to go anywhere in the hideout. The rooms along this hall are all Akatsuki bedrooms, you know where the kitchen is I was told and one thing I want you to know is that you're being watched at all times—"

"Except for in this room and if I try to escape I'll be punished, yeah I know." Sakura finished for him.

Sakura watched him for a second, he walked out the door and as soon as he was out of site she left as well. When she closed the door she couldn't see Itachi anywhere. It was dark and only every few hundred feet a torch was lit.

Sakura was going to find the way back to the cell that Deidara and her had past. Trying to remember which way they had came she turned right. After wandering around for awhile she was beginning to wonder where she was since the hideout was built like a maze. Taking the turns back to the room she went left and not 5 minutes later was she had the cell in which the boy was in.

"Hey," Sakura asked.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I don't know I thought I might just come and talk since there's like nothing to do. So what's your name." She asked.

"Why should I tell you." The boy said rather annoyed.

Sakura was getting mad at the boy. She was just trying to get to know him so maybe when she got out of here she could take him with her.

"Cause I'm bored and I want to talk to someone." She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine my name is Teiko, and yours?"

"I'm Sakura," She smiled at him happy to get some progress. "Can you turn around so I can see your face."

Teiko was turning around ever so slowly when someone said, "What are you doing?"

**YO whats up sorry this was short, but i thought it would be best to end it here kinda suspenseful well thats all really if you have any questions just ask cya gangstas**


	14. Chapter 14 The Battles Begin

Chapter 14

Sakura saw cold, dark eyes staring into her deep green ones. His body was hidden in the shadow but, she could see the outline of his spiky hair.  
"Itachi." the man spoke in a monotone voice. His voice was just above a whisper and was dangeroulsy low.  
"yes, master?" Itachi came from the shadows and walked towards Sakura. His sharingan eyes looking more menacing than before.

"Take this girl back to your room and don't let her out until I say." The man spoke from behind the two.  
"Yes, understood." Itachi answered and with that he grabbed Sakura by the arm and roughly pulled her up.  
As soon as they were in the room Itachi threw her into the wall. Sakura fell to the floor with a loud "thud". Sakura watched as Itachi advanced towards her. She showed no fear, even though she was terrified on the inside.  
Itachi slapped sakura across the face, "Why were you talking to the boy?" he asked her.  
"..." Sakura looked away from Itachi and bit her lip.  
"Answer me now. Unless you want to see Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi threatened her. He bent down and leaned towards her grabbing her face and turning it towards him. Sakura's eyes widened for a split second in fear before turning into complete anger.  
"I was going to help him escape from hell." Sakura snapped at him. Itachi grabbed her by the hair and pushed her against the wall. Leaning close to her ear he whispered "There is no escape from hell." He then threw her against the wall again.

Itachi's POV

Itachi watched her struggle to get up. He had to admit this girl had a lot of spirit in her and didn't even seem scared of him. He smirked inwardly to himself. She is also very beautiful, I could have some fun with her and make my idiot brother suffer. "Has anyone ever told you how fascinating you look kunoichi." Itachi grinned at her.

Normal POV

Sakura looked up with fear now evident in her eyes. The remark he had made towards her didn't sound very good and with no chakra she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Itachi made his way towards her and Sakura thought desperately for some kind of plan. Nothing.

The two groups had met up at the Suna gates and had continued on their mission to find Haruno Sakura. It was now 10:00pm and the sun had set. They weren't stopping though because when they had stopped for lunch in a town they overheard some of the villagers talking about two strange men wearing black cloaks with red clouds coming into the villagers. Instantly Sasuke had asked if they knew which way the had come from. The two villagers said that they had come in the direction of the forest about three miles from the village.

"NOOOO!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!" a desperate scream was heard from not to far away.  
"Neji" Kakashi ordered.  
"Hai" Neji activated his byakugan. Looking around the forest he didn't see anything until, "Oh god, no"  
"What is it?' Sasuke all but yelled.  
"Sakura... a-and..."  
"Spit it out!!" Sasuke yelled at him terrified of his next words.  
"Itachi" Neji whispered with a distraught look on his face.  
Hinata and Ino burst into tears, Shikamaru and Kiba tried comforting them but it was useless.

"No,no,no this can't happen, what if, what if shes..." Ino sobbed into Shikamaru's vest.  
"Don't say it, she's still alive. Now which way" Naruto demanded. His eyes had turned red and the lines had appeared on his face.  
"About 500 yards Northwest of here." Neji said. The team bounded in the direction of the hideout.  
"Neji what did you see happening through your byakugan?" Kakashi asked calmly.  
"I c-can't." Neji stutterted. Kakashi saw Neji's white eyes glaze over for a split second. This must have been bad, for a Hyuga other than Hinata to stutter was extremely rare, but he had to know.  
"Neji, is what i think it is."  
Neji looked to Kakashi with a sorrowful look "Yeah"  
Kakashi involuntarily picked up his pace. He had to help the only female on his team, but knew that even if he did get there she would probably never be the same.  
Temari had been listening to the two shinobi's conversation and was utterly confused. What did Kakashi think it was and whatever it was he was right. "Gaara what are they talking about?" she asked knowing he had been listening.  
"Sakura's being raped."

Sakura saw Itachi advance towards her with a smirk on his face. He drew closer,"NOOO!!, STAY AWAY!!!" she screamed at him backing up and falling on the bed.  
"I suggest you keep your voice down." Itachi said concerned that someone had heard her. It didn't matter though it was only Akatsuki members. Itachi saw her open her mouth to scream, but quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut."  
Sakura looked into Itachi's now onyx eyes. Sakura couldn't help but think they looked so much like Sasuke's. At this thought tears started rolling down her face.  
Itachi had been staring into her deep green eyes, lost in the intensity and emotion that they held. He had a remorse feeling of taking something so important from this girl away but quickly pushed it aside remembering he had killed his whole family and had never felt guilty about it. He snapped back to reality feeling something salty on his hand. She was crying. Itachi took his hand from her mouth and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He looked at her face again. New tears had started to form at the corners of her eyes. He saw her blink a few times to hide them. Itachi looked at her lips and suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Not just to make his brother suffer but because they were so lusicous and full.  
Sakura started to struggle seeing that Itachi was lost in thought, but this was useless for he just smirked at her and lowered more of his weight on top of her.  
"This is going to be fun." Itachi crashed his lips on top of hers, finally feeling those luscious lip on his.  
Sakura tried to push him off with her arms but he grabbed her arms with his had and put them above her head. Itachi, finally coming up for air pulled her top off and took his own off. Sakura gave up. There was nothing she could do. She had no chakra and no hope.

"Hey Deidara," Kisame turned his head towards Deidara.  
"What"  
"Those annoying konoha shinobi are here, the kyubbi is with them too, Go get the others."  
"Kakazu and Hidan are on a mission. But i think Tobi and Zetsu are here." Deidara said  
"K get Zetsu and go take care of those shinobi, tell Tobi to come here." Kisame ordered.  
"You're becoming quite the boss aren't you." Deidara said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
"GO!!"

"Uhoh" Hinata whispered.  
"What," Naruto asked hearing her words.  
"That guy with the venus fly-trap and the clay bomb guy are coming."  
"Shit, Ok Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata you stay here and take on those guys. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto you come with me." Kakashi ordered splitting up the teams.  
"Hinata your coming with me." Naruto took her wrist and started pulling her with him.  
"No, Naruto. Kakashi split up the team and i'm going to fight here." Hinata pulled her wrist from his grasp.  
"I'm not leaving you here, now c'mon."  
"We need a byakugan here, Naruto. I'll be fine." Hinata told him.  
Naruto looked into her eyes and new she was right. He bent down and gave her a kiss. It soon turned into a passionate one.  
Hinata blushed after the kiss noticing everyone was waiting. "Okay, N-Naruto you h-have to g-go." Hinata stuttered trying to cover up her blush.  
"Be careful" Naruto said  
"You too."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji ran down the halls of the Akatsuki hideout. They were surprised it was so easy to get in, but they knew that it would get harder.  
Saying Sasuke was pissed off would be the biggest understatement ever, saying he was furious would still be an understatement. When Sasuke had heard what Gaara said. his sharingan activated within under a second. "I will find you Sakura, just hold on." Sasuke thought to himself.  
"Next one on the right." Neji stated to everyone.  
"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke yelled as he barged into the room. Itachi was on top of Sakura and they both had their shirts off. Sasuke ran at Itachi, chidori already lit. Sasuke was not quick enough, Itachi had picked up Sakura and held her in front of him with a kunai to her neck. Sasuke stopped his chidori right before Sakura's face.  
Itachi jumped back still holding Sakura in front of him. "Kisame."  
"Yes," Kisame appeared infront of Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Gaara.  
"Take care of them."  
"Of course." Kisame grinned and Tobi appeared beside him.

"Damnit," Shikamaru cursed. "I hate this Deidara guy."  
"yeah me too." Ino agreed.  
"If only i could get him on the ground so i could do my Shadow Mange Technique. Do you think you could do your Mind Transfer Jutsu?" Shikamaru dodged a clay bomb that had been thrown at him.  
"Not likely, he's moving around to much on that stupid clay bird of his." Ino answered.  
"What if Temari surprised him with a wind attack making him fall off his bird then we could do part 1 and 2 of the ino-shika-choj formation." Shikamaru thought the plan over for flaws while Ino jumped back from the fight to get Temari.  
"Temari can you help us for a second." Ino found Temari fighting along her brother, and some of the others.  
"Yeah what do you need." She asked  
"I need you to surprise Deidara with wind attacks like right now."  
"What about Shikamaru he's in the way." She asked worriedly. Her and Shikamaru had become good friends over the years. Not to mention the little crush she still had on him.  
Ino looked over and caught his eye. Shikamaru jumped back a little but not enough for Deidara to become suspicious of. "He knows and his ready when you are."  
"Ok, you might want to move out of the way." Temari brought her fan up in front of her and said Dust Wind. Deidara not suspecting the attack was caught off gaurd and fell off his bird.  
"Ino, now!!" Shikamaru called to her.  
"Mind Transfer Jutsu" Ino yelled and fell limp into Temari's arms who set her down carefully by a tree.  
Deidara had been getting up before, he all of a sudden went limp and Ino called from inside his body that he wasn't resisting or anything. Shikamaru quickly did Shadow mange jutsu and told Ino to get out of the body. Deidara came back and was confused as to what was going on.

"Your dead." Shikamaru smirked at him. He threw a kunai at him and retreated the shadow so the kunai went whizzing past his chest. Deidara fell dead on the ground. "One down, one to go." Shikamaru stated jumping over to help fight Zetsu

"What will you do now, little brother." Itachi grinned. "You can't do anything. You make a move and she dies." Sasuke's bangs were hiding his eyes as he looked downwards. "So what is it going to be? Revenge or Love"

"….."

"So your not going to answer, then how about I ask the blossom a question." Itachi turned Sakura's head towards him. "Heal my eyes now or I'll make you wish that you had done so."

"Noo, never in a million years." Sakura snapped anger in her eyes.

"Sakura, heal his eyes." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke. I won't."

"Sakura heal his eyes!" Sasuke had looked up.

"NO!!"

"NOW SAKURA!!!" then he added quietly, " I don't want you getting hurt."

Sakura looked into his eyes and could only find worry and fear. "Ok" Sakura said. She reached her hands out towards Itachi's eyes and began pouring chakra into the spots that needed it. She mended the optic nerves and the retinas.

Sasuke watched as Sakura finished healing Itachi's eyes. She looked so tired. He suspected that they had given her a drug draining her chakra and with the little amount she had left she had healed Itachi's eyes.

"Oh, that feels so much better." Itachi said looking at Sakura and quickly bent down and captured her lips.

"That bastard his gonna pay." Sasuke thought sharingan bursting awake. "No one ever kisses Sakura other than me" he yelled in his head. Yet he kept himself under control on the outside.

Itachi let go of Sakura and threw her to the ground. Sakura quickly got out of the way and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. Although it was ripped it would do for the time being.

Immediately Sasuke and Itachi entered into a battle with metal clashing against meta.l. A strong jutsu on Sasuke's part had surprised Itachi. Itachi dodged it and the jutsu hit the wall creating a hole to the outside world. Everyone quickly and moved through the hole to the outside world where they continued their fighting.

Sakura felt so useless sitting there watching the battles. She noticed that Gaara and Neji had a few long cuts and Sakura desperately wished she had chakra to help them. Kakashi and Naruto were escaping with minor injuries that wouldn't be too harmful. She averted her eyes back to the area where Sasuke and Iahci were fighting.

"You are still too weak, my brother. Did you not learn anything from that snake when you were with him." Sasuke ignored his brothers words even if they were bothering him. "Or maybe it's the love and friends that are holding you back. Didn't I always tell you that friends, family and lovers will always get in your way." Itachi watched for a reaction, but nothing of that sort came instead a few more blows were delivered until Sasuke said,

"I am not going to follow your way to power I'm going to follow my own."

"Well then if your not going to listen to me I'll just have to get rid of her myself." Itachi said and flung a kunai in Sakura's direction.

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke yelled he wasn't going to make it.

All other four shinobi looked over in horror at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"KAKASHI !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**I'm really sorry i took so long and i don't care if you write bad things about me in the reviews because i deserve it. and i'm sorry if there's errors in the chapter because i didn't have time to look it over because my parents were getting mad at me that i wasn't going to bed. i will try to have the next chapter up soon because i'm eager to see what my hands will type. Sorry this was a really good place to stop it even if you do know what happend.**

**whiteangel-sakura**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm glad you came back

"Chapter 15

_Flashback_

_Kakashi looked over his shoulder when he heard Sasuke yell sakura's name. Involuntarily he jumped in front of her. He knew something was wrong when he felt a sharp sting go through his left chest. He looked down and saw a kunai sticking in it. _

_"KAKASHI!!!!!" he heard sakura cry his name out._

_Flashback ends_

Sakura looked down at Kakashi who was now laying on his back in front of her. She could tell right away that he was losing blood quickly. The kunai was still his his chest and she quickly pulled it out, earning a scream of pain from the silver-haired jonin.

"Kakashi, please stay awake. The kunai didn't hit your heart directly since it was aimed for me." Sakura spoke with a shaky voice. "Kakashi... Kakashi.."

"Sakura, it's okay." Kakashi looked up at his former student.

"No it's not okay." Sakura yelled at him. Her eyes started watering and then the flood gates opened.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto running towards her and Kakashi, behind him lay the bloody mess of Tobi. Several Kunai stuck throughout his body and the Henge Shuriken stuck in his stomach. (thats the big shuriken thing)

"Sakura, is he gonna be okay." Naruto asked worriedly.

"..."

"Sakura..."

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!. I"m all out of chakra and unless you know someway of healing him. Then please tell me." she snapped at him.

Naruto immeadiately became quiet as his eyes widened in surprise and hurt. He fell to his knees beside his ex-sensei.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto." Sakura started to sob. "I-It's just th-that I'm s-s-so helpless. I-I-I don't know what to d-do!!" She sobbed hysterically into her hands.Sakura felt a pair of arms surround her. She didn't care who they belonged to, but she longed for comfort. Sakura quickly turned around and cried into the chest of Neji, who had just finished the battle against Kisame along with Gaara.

Naruto watched as the white-eyed prodigy stoked Sakura's hair and tried giving comforting words to her to calm her down. But to no avail, Sakura's eye's kept overflowing with tears.

"Naruto,"

Naruto's attention snapped to Kakashi who was barely conscious, but still hanging on. "Yeah, what is it?" he said surprisingly through a calm voice.

"Don't ever give up on becoming hokage, because I know would make a great one someday."

Sakura's sobs got louder has Kakashi turned to speak to her. "Sakura,"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. She wiped her tear soaked face. It didn't help for they old tears were replaced with new ones.

"Sakura, don't apologize. I should be the one that's sorry." Kakashi coughed up some more blood. "I regret never teaching you as much as I taught Sasuke and Naruto. Do you forgive me?"

" Kakashi, you taught me more than I ever could have dreamed of."

Kakashi's breathing started to slow. "One more thing, naruto, tell sasuke to take good care of sakura and that I always believed that he could beat Itachi" Kakashi closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

Naruto and Sakura were stunned by is last words. They whipped around to see a a bloody Sasuke walking towards them, Itachi's motionless body laying behind him.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke saw the kunai strike Kakashi and a anger burned inside of him. Itachi was taking away another special person. He was taking away the man that had practically taught him everything he knew. _

_Itachi looked into Sasuke's eyes and for some reason the red sharingan seemed to be fiercer and more stronger than it had only seconds before._

_Sasuke charged at his brother and faked a punch at his face. He disappeared and reappeared behind his brother. Itachi disappeared, Sasuke had expected this and he knew exactly where Itachi was going to appear. Itachi reappeared in the air and was surprised to see he was facing his brother. Unprepared he was punched in the face. Sasuke continued with his lion combo. Once Itachi had hit the ground, Sasuke quickly charged up his Chidori, but right before sasuke was about to strike Itachi moved. Itachi was weakened so he wasn't able to move as fast. Sasuke caught his neck and without hesitation plunged the chidori right into his heart._

"_You really are my brother." Itachi whispered as the red sharingan changed to a lifeless black._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke walked towards Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi was laying motionless on the ground. Neji and Gaara had left to see if the others were all right or if they still needed help.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke his name in a whisper.

Quietly walking forward he enveloped Sakura in a hug while she silently cried into his vest. Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder to Naruto who nodded and picked up Kakashi's body. Sasuke supported Sakura and they walked down the hall back to the group.

Sakura sniffled and tried to compose herself for when they faced everyone else. They walked past a hallway and Sakura immediately remembered Teiko. "Sasuke, go on ahead I have to do something."

"I'll come."

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the hall together until they reached Teiko's cage.

"Teiko, it's me sakura"

Teiko turned around and for the first time Sakura got to see what his face looked like. Sakura had to hold back her gasp that was trying to come out of her throat. Teiko had one eye that looked exactly like Orochimaru's and one eye that had the sharingan.

"Teiko, I…"

"It's okay." He said. "I guess I better tell you what happened. I was young maybe around 7 years old. My family was poor and I was training to become a ninja on my own. Orochimaru had found be one day after a great fire had taken place. He took me back to his lair and promised be that I would become a great sound nin. Instead he took be to the experimentation room and did experiments." He sighed. "Later I escaped from him and ran as far as I could. I ran into Itachi who kidnapped be right after he saw I had the sharingan in one eye."

"Does that sharingan work?" Sasuke asked Teiko.

"No, it's an artificial eye that looks like the sharingan. Orochimaru tired adding the powers of the sharingan to it, but it never worked. I've been at the akatsuki base ever since. They asked me a few questions but when I told them I didn't know they gave up and left me here."

"What have you been eating?" Sakura wondered outloud.

"Just anything that comes my way."

"Well did you want to come back to Konoha with us."

"Thank you for the offer but I'd rather just roam the countries."

Sasuke unlocked the cage and they watched him walk away. "That was kinda weird." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to just leave him locked up."

**1 week later**

Sakura woke up to the bright rays of the sun shining on her face, she felt the strong arms of Sasuke holding her around the waist. Moving closer to him she breathed in his musky smell.

"Morning."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you came back."

**OMG it's finally finished. I don't think this was my favourite chapter because i kinda forgot about Teiko then i didn't know what to do with him. But i did like the last little bit and i'm really sorry about Kakashi because he was like a favourite character to me. Personally i think this story was kinda bad. because i didn't get the personalities quite right and i had too many people liking Sakura. But since it was my first chapter book ever it was okay my next book is a nejixsaku called Die to be with you. Hope you enjoyed this book cuz it's finally finished.**


End file.
